Daddy's Little Girl 2The Heist
by TheItGurl
Summary: Leiko is back and looking for vengeance when all she has worked for is taken away! She hoped to forget her past, but when her family is in danger, she may have to be what she wanted to put behind her. Her mission: to stop Zhao's plan.
1. The Dream

Leiko stayed hidden in the grass. Her target was just a few yards away from her. The brush whispered as her mark approached, getting closer and closer. She crouched down further and readied her bow and arrow, playing the arrow on the sling and wooden bow and pulling back. There was not a sound other than what was right in front of her, mobilizing. She held her breath and raised the arrow higher, just above the tips of the grass blades. Then in one quick snap, she let go, sending the arrow flying through the air and hit her target in the side! The body fell to the ground with a yelp and a thud and then some rustling…and then nothing. She stood up slowly and approached her body, drawing her katana and tip toeing over. This was her big moment. She drew in a deep breath and went to look at the body…but before she could see who it was…

"Leiko…Leiko, wake up!" she heard. Leiko's eyes popped open in an instant and she looked up from where she was lying down. It was Prince Zuko standing over her, looking at her with a small smile on his face. "You were having a dream. I could tell by the look on your face." He said. Leiko sat up and looked back down at the bed she was laying in. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was the same room on the same boat she had been on for over a year now. But after outrunning Kilix last year, she was grateful.

"Oh, thanks Zuko." She said and she smiled up at him. He just smiled back down at her.

There he was, right in front of her. The love of her life and boyfriend for a year now. After she ran away from the wedding she and Zuko took their relationship very seriously. They knew they loved each other, and it was a good feeling. A feeling that would never die.

He was her banished prince, and that was good enough for her. Besides, if he could find it in his heart to love a murderer and most wanted criminal of the fire nation he was worth every second.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"The same dream I have been having for the last week and a half. I am beginning to fear to it means something." She explained. Zuko looked at her and took a seat in front of her on her bed. They immediately took each other's hands.

"You seem to have this dream a lot. Tell me about it." He offered. Leiko sighed and began.

"Well," and she pulled a wisp of hair from her face, "I'm in some sort of clearing, and surrounding the clearing is a bunch of woods. I'm in the grass, hiding from someone. Whomever they are, I know they're bad, and I set out to…to…"

"To kill them?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and I use my bow and arrow, I aim and I fire, and I hit them. The body falls and I get up to go see the face…and yet I don't see anything. I always wake up before I can see the face." She explained. "Something big is going to happen. I can feel it." Zuko smiled and squeezed her hands.

"Nothing's too big for you to handle. I know that. Besides, it's probably nothing." He said. Leiko smiled at him. "Other than that you have a peaceful sleep?" and she nodded. "Good." And he got up and opened the window to her room, letting the salty sea air flow in. "We're docking soon on an earth kingdom island. Get up and get dressed." And he walked back over to her. "Try not to let the dream get to you." She just nodded and they leaned in for a quick kiss. Zuko parted from her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Leiko sighed and grabbed her ribbon off the desk and pulled back her hair into a ponytail. She stood up, letting her bare feet hit the cold floor and walked over to her armoire. "Wake up Tila." She said, and her bird awoke from her perch. Tila flew over and rested on the armoire. "It looks like a beautiful out." She said and she took out her normal outfit. A red kimono with a pair of black pants underneath. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and she walked into the hallway. As she did she saw a few crewmembers and greeted them as they did her. She walked into the shower room and stripped. After stepping into the shower she turned the crank under the spout and waited for the water to come. The water from the ocean was sucked up into a pipe that ran underneath the fire pit of the ship to warm it and then up to the shower room where it would come out warm. True it was ocean water, but it was better than no water at all.

The water came on and Leiko showered herself. She got dressed after and walked out of the room, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Tila flew up to her and perched on her shoulder. Leiko walked to the mess hall, bid the cook good morning and then grabbed a role for breakfast. As she munched on it, and gave a small piece to Tila, she walked up to the deck. She inhaled the salty sea air and smiled. This was her usual routine since she boarded the ship. Iroh was sitting, sipping tea in his chair. Leiko walked over to him and leaned against the railing.

"Good morning Leiko." Iroh said.

"Good morning Iroh." She replied.

"It is a beautiful day. Surely a perfect day to do some hunting." He hinted. Leiko gave him a small grin and a sly look. "What? The crew is tired of fish and bread."

"We shall see. Hopefully the island we stop at has a good selection of duck. Then I would be happy to go hunting." Iroh smiled.

"Bless you, Leiko." He said. And Zuko walked up to them.

"Good morning Uncle, Leiko."

"Good morning." Leiko and Iroh replied at the same time.

"We're docking soon." The prince said.

"Zuko, may I speak to you alone?" Iroh asked. Zuko looked at Leiko, who nodded and walked away. Iroh stood up and leaned closer to his nephew. "Have you asked Leiko yet?"

"Not yet." He answered in a whisper.

"Well you should hurry. It will be a year tonight."

"I will." And he walked away from his uncle, leaving him smiling to himself.


	2. Past, Present and Future

The ship's front opened up and the fire benders walked off of it and onto the rich soil of the earth kingdom island. It was a fairly small island, yet the shop was full of supplies and that's exactly what they needed. Before dispersing, Zuko leaned into the Lieutenant's ear and whispered something. Leiko ran off the ship with Tila and her shoulder and her bow and arrows on her back. She turned back and looked at Zuko who was still whispering to the Lieutenant's ear. Then they both nodded and walked away. "What was that about?" Leiko asked Zuko. Zuko just simply replied,

"I was telling him what supplies we needed." And then he took Leiko's hand in his and they walked off and into the woods.

"Now, if I'm going to teach you how to hunt, you're going to have to be very quiet. Part of hunting is feeling what's around you, and you can't do that by talking." Leiko said as they walked amongst the trees.

"Right,"

"Take this," Leiko handed him the bow and he held it out in front of him. "Take an arrow." She said handing him one. He took it and placed it on the bow and pulled back. "Don't hunch your back." She instructed. He straightened up. Then she walked over and leaned against a tree. "Now aim for my head and let go."

"What?" he was shocked to hear her say that and lowered the weapon.

"You're not gonna hit me." She said.

"But what if I do?"

"Trust me, you won't." and she stood there still, "Now raise the bow and let the arrow go. Remember that no finger can be touching the arrow as you let go or it'll go off to the side."

Zuko drew in a deep breath very slowly and let it out. Then he pulled back on the arrow and closed one eye, his bad one to be exact, and let go of the arrow with a shaky hand. The arrow struck far above Leiko's head in the tree, leaving her unharmed. She didn't flinch once while the arrow was coming. Zuko lowered the bow and arrow and sighed. He was relieved that he didn't hit her. Leiko walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The first time someone uses a bow and arrow they never hit their mark. Plus, you shouldn't close one eye. One eye is good but two is better. Always remember that." He just handed her the bow and arrow.

"I'm done for today Leiko." He said.

"As you wish." She replied and took it from him. She loaded the bow with an arrow and aimed at a hanging branch and fired without a second of hesitation. The arrow nailed a single leaf to the tree trunk.

"How did you get so good?" he asked. She loaded it again.

"Lots of practice. I still need to learn more to be honest. My aim isn't as good as I want." And she fired again, nailing another leaf. "Ready to hunt?" she asked. Zuko nodded and they walked on.

Leiko climbed up a large tree trunk and sat on a big branch. Zuko began to climb after her and she gave him a hand, helping him up to her. The two teenagers sat on the branch, but then Leiko stood up and crouched down. She readied her bow and aimed for a duck that was swimming in a small pond just ahead. "Don't make a sound." She whispered to Zuko. Then he let go and the arrow cut through the air and struck the duck in its neck! The other ducks complained and flew off. Leiko jumped down the tree in one swift movement, and Zuko slid down the trunk. She walked over to the pond and then into it, letting her legs get wet, and picked up the dead duck. She tossed it in a sack. "Let's keep moving. The flock only flew to the next pond."

"How do you know?"

"Ducks are stupid." She answered, making him chuckle.

Later, Leiko Sikari and Zuko were walking put of the woods. Leiko now had four ducks in her sack that was slung over Zuko's shoulder. It was getting dark, and the sun was setting, creating an orange orb on the sea water. The air was growing cooler and clouds slowly danced out of nowhere to start and patch the sky. The teenage lovers walked back onto the ship and the large door closed up after them. Zuko and Leiko walked into the kitchen where Zuko handed the cook the ducks. "I want these ready for dinner tonight." He told the chef. The chef nodded and took them away.

Leiko took a seat in front of Iroh who was sipping on some tea and took her ponytail holder out, letting her hair fall down. Zuko walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to freshen up for dinner. I suggest you do the same." He told her, and he bent down and kissed the top of her head before leaving the mess hall. Leiko smiled at Iroh. Iroh smiled back.

"What's he planning?" she asked the retired general.

"Nothing, he just wants to freshen up a bit. Nothing strange about that." Iroh replied. Leiko gave him a look and stood up.

"Alright…if you say so." And she walked away, her hair swishing behind her. She walked into her room with Tila on her shoulder. There was a small bowl of water on her dresser which she used to wash her face with. She splashed her face a bit and dried it off with a cloth. Then she opened up her drawer and pulled out a small bottle of perfume. She dabbed a bit on her neck and wrists, and as she looked at her wrists she saw the familiar scars. She stopped to touch her wrists and look at them. The memories came back to her, about how she got them, about the pain and suffering she went through, about the hate and her last adventure.

Oh what a big adventure it was. Escaping the hard fist of her father, running off with an old friend, fighting off the fire nation and assassins that tried to put up a barrier in her way…and succeeding. And in the end getting the handsome prince. She walked away from that adventure in one piece after slaying 16 men and then the fire nation's evil princess. And she was proud of herself. It was probably the biggest adventure of her life, and now all she had was the story to tell.

Zuko came into the room and looked at her. She turned and looked back at him. He smiled and her and walked forward, placing his fingers on her wrist and looking at her scar with her. "It brings back memories doesn't it?" he asked her. She nodded and looked into his eyes.

"The adventure of a lifetime." She told him. "Unforgettable."

"You showed a lot of strength, Leiko." He said, "I don't think anyone could have done all that and survived." Leiko didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm just grateful." She finally spoke up.

"Come, dinner is ready." And he placed his arm around her and pulled her out of the door. As they went, she noticed that he was dressed in a fancier tunic than usual. I had cold trimming and a gold flame insignia for a button. He smelled good, like expensive cologne. She smelled his scent and grinned.

"You're up to something." She knew it.

"What am I up to?" he asked with a grin.

"You tell me." And he chuckled.

"You'll see." He finished and they entered the mess hall. All the crewmen were gathered around the table and placed bowls full of food in their spots. The chef came out and placed the four roasted ducks on the table. The room had steam dancing near the ceiling, and the aroma danced with it and flowed into the noses of the people. Leiko took in a deep breath of the heavenly smells of stewed fruits and vegetables and meat, and she sighed and sat down next to Zuko who took a seat at the head of the table. The chef brought out flasks and wine. Zuko took one and popped the cork off, pouring some for himself and Leiko.

"Wine? What for?" she asked. Zuko smiled at her and handed her one of the flasks. He cleared his throat and stood up, raising his hands and calling the attention of the crew, making them go silent.

"Listen up, today is a special day. Today is the day Leiko escaped the wedding and rejoined the crew. It was on this day that Leiko and I became serious about our relationship. It could no longer be ignored, and our love grew." Leiko blushed from where she was sitting. "I was once a cold, angry man."

"Boy." Iroh corrected, making Zuko glare and Leiko giggle.

"Anyway, that all changed when Leiko came back into my life. I never thought I could be happy again, but she came along and changed all that. She is the wind under my wings, she is the light that shines in the dark, and she is everything to me. There is only one thing that could make me complete." Leiko at him in the eyes as he took her hands and pulled her up to his level. "Leiko, you are everything I could ever want, brave, strong, loyal. I need you in my life."

"I need you too." She replied.

"That is why I have a very important question to ask you. It's been a year, and I think it is time." He reached into his pocket while holding her hand. "This is hard for me to ask…I've never felt this way before. I'm so used to hate and anger…but you changed that. I've never felt love before…which is why I want to ask you." And he pulled out a necklace. It was gold, with a ruby dangling from it. It glistened brightly against the flaming candles. Leiko gasped and looked back at Zuko. Was he really about to ask her? "Leiko Sikari…will you marry me and be my wife?"

Leiko felt tears coming to her eyes and let one slip down her face. Could he be real? Was he real? Marry him and be his wife. The dream she had wanted to live for so long now. She let another tear fall and answered him when the air came to her lungs. "Yes…yes I will!" she cried and she leapt forward into his arms and he held her tight! The crew began to clap and cheer. Iroh stood up and walked over to the teenagers. He placed his arms around them and looked at the young and happy couple.

"Well, I never thought this day would come, but it has. Congratulations to the new couple." He said and he picked up his flask, and everyone else did the same. "I'd like to make a toast…to Zuko and Leiko." The men cheered and lifted their flasks into the air. Zuko placed his arm around Leiko and they smiled at each other. "This is a most happy beginning."


	3. Plans

Leiko was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary about the wonderful event that had taken place earlier. There was a knock on her door, and she turned to look who it was. "Come in." she said. The door opened and Zuko walked in.

"Hey, how's my wife to be?" he asked.

"Just wonderful." She replied and he walked over and kissed her forehead, then took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to express how much it means to me that you agreed to marry me." Leiko sighed. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh no, sweetheart, I am." She replied. "It's just that, I do not know why you wish to marry me…when I cannot bare children." Zuko just looked at Leiko's sad face. "Zuko, we have tried to have a child for a few months now…and still nothing. Why would you want to marry a girl who cannot have children?"

Leiko was right you see. What had started as a romping between the two teenagers, turned into a month of despair. They had worried about her getting pregnant, but when she didn't, they became worried about her health. The thought of having a child of their own dawned on them and they actually tried again, but still nothing. That's when they knew something serious was going on. They took Leiko to see a doctor, and soon discovered that she was unable to bare children, something that pained Leiko almost everyday and spurred her hatred and anger even more.

"If it wasn't for your sister stabbing me, I would be able to marry you without a guilty conscience." Zuko placed a hand under her chin and pulled her direction up to his.

"My love, that doesn't matter to me. Besides, maybe we're doing something wrong."

"What could we possibly be doing wrong?" she asked, "Nothing, that's what." She answered herself. Zuko sighed now.

"I still love you. This fact has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. Nothing could change the way I feel about you."

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He confirmed. And his kissed her.

"Good," she said, and she tossed her diary aside. "Because I couldn't live without you." She walked over to the door told Tila to leave. Tila flew out and she closed the door behind her bird and smiled devilishly at her fiancée.

"What?" he asked.

"Just because I can't have children doesn't mean that we can't make love." And she pounced on him, knocking him over onto his back on her bed. "This is a night we should celebrate."

"You're right." He agreed and kissed her.

Admiral Zhao sat alone, sipping tea in his quarters. His right cheek was nothing but red scar tissue now, thanks to his Agni Kai with his daughter. He suffered knowing that his face would never be healed, but he was going to make her pay. After playing the role of a runaway bride and disrespecting him again, she was going to be sorry. And he wasn't the only one who was seeking revenge.

The door to his quarters opened and in stepped Kilix. The teen closed the door behind him. "Admiral Zhao." He said and bowed. Zhao motioned for him to sit and he did.

"Kilix, how are you?"

"Just as mad as ever. I still cannot believe that Leiko picked that banished prince over me. We had a deal Zhao!" Kilix growled.

"Please, calm down. I bring you here on the business of a…proposition." He said with an evil grin.

"I'm listening."

"I know you still want to marry my daughter, although I have no idea why you would possibly still be attracted to her. And I have a way you could get her back. You see, she's with the banished prince now. All we have to do is get rid of the prince."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I have my ways. Now, in return for doing me a favor, I will grant you the position of General Kilix." Kilix grinned.

"I'm interested. Very interested Admiral."

"Good. Now, this is beyond the avatar. This plan takes on a whole new level. How does Fire Lord Zhao sound?"

Leiko awoke in Zuko's arms. She yawned and turned to face him. He was still asleep, and she rubbed her nose against his to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked back at her and smiled. "Good morning my prince." She said. He sat up in bed, revealing his muscled chest and stretched. His hair was still out, and he ran his hand through it. Leiko began to play with it, taking some and twirling it around her index finger.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Exceptional." She said and stopped playing in his hair. Zuko got up and got dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to sleep in." he said to her, and she nodded and laid back down. As Zuko walked out to found his uncle. His uncle looked at him and chuckled. Zuko just looked at him, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just easy to tell what you have been up to. You have that familiar scent on your brow. The scent of a man after he has been greatly satisfied if you know what I mean." And he chuckled again. Zuko walked off. "Oh, by the way, have you spoken with Leiko about the wedding plans?"

"Not yet?"

"She is of marrying age now Zuko, you and her can marry any day of your choosing."

"But we can't return to the fire nation to get married yet."

"Have you ever heard of eloping?" Iroh said with a grin. "There is an all nations wedding chapel on the next island. You could be married by tomorrow's eve." And he walked away. Zuko thought for a moment, he was right.

Later, Zuko was eating in the mess hall and Leiko came in. "Ah, the beauty enters." He said and she blushed and grabbed a role. She sat down and poured herself some left over wine and smiled at him. "You know, I was talking to my uncle earlier, and he brought up a good point. We're both of marrying age now, and there's a chapel on the next island."

"And?"

"We could be there by tomorrow morning if we set course now." And they smiled at each other.

"You want to marry now?" she asked. He nodded.

"It would save us the suspense."

"Do they do fire nation wedding rituals?" and he nodded, "Well than, what're we waiting for? Let's get married!" Zuko picked up his cup and raised it in the air.

"To us." He said. Leiko clanked her cup against his and repeated,

"To us." And then they drank. Zuko walked around the table and picked her up and spun her around in the air as she giggled. It made sense, why wait?

Kilix and Zhao sat at the table, now both sipping tea. Kilix smiled and sighed after taking a big gulp. "So we have a deal?" Zhao asked him, and he nodded. "Good. It will feel unlawfully good to see Leiko squirming in my grasp. Once I take the throne, there will be no way for her to escape."


	4. The Wedding

**_AN-This is a really sappy/sweet chapter that all you Leiko&Zuko fans are gonna love! I worked really hard to portray the idea of a traditonal firebending wedding. I had to start from scratch. Let me know what you think!_**

The ship landed at the island called Minako Island at a little past dawn. Zuko and Leiko walked to the tip of the ship and stared at the beautiful view in front of them. There were palm trees that shot up out of the beautiful soft, white sand that was being soaked by the incoming tide. The whole island was green and lush. Leiko smiled. "It's a rainforest." She said. "This place is perfect to get married."

Later, Leiko was walking around town with the crew. Zuko had gone off with his uncle and was browsing for the right thing to wear. The chapel had a run away fire nation priest to their luck, and he recognized Prince Zuko right away. "Why, Prince Zuko! What on earth are you doing on Minako Island?" he priest asked.

"I'm here on other matters than the avatar." Zuko said.

"What would those matters be?" the priest asked as he wrote in hit book.

"I'm getting married." He said, and the priest jumped in surprised. Then he chuckled.

"For a minute there, I thought you said you were getting married Prince Zuko."

"I am." He said with full meaning. The priest just looked at him, and then smiled.

"Really?" he spoke up, "Forgive me, I never thought you would…get betrothed."

"Why not?" and the priest cleared his throat. He changed the subject.

"So, uh, who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Leiko Sikari." And the priest jumped again.

"Zhao's daughter?" he was shocked. "But she's a traitor! She's wanted all over the fire nation."

"You are a traitor as well. You left the nation just as she did. Now are you going to wed us or not?" The priest smiled.

"Where is the girl?"

"She's out getting a dress."

"Well than, let's get you all ready for the ceremony and then when she returns we may begin." Zuko went to fetch his best tunic from the ship with his uncle.

Later, in the evening, there was a gathering on the beach. There were people other than from the crew who had gathered to see the even. On the white stand stood an altar, and under the altar stood the priest. He was in a red tunic and had a fire nation hat on. Next to him was a group of people with instruments. They began to play slow music, really soothing, romantic music. People watched and waited. And then in the back, two people lifted up their huge palm leaves and revealed Prince Zuko. He was in the nicest tunic he owned, and a pair of black sandals. He walked down the aisle by himself and up to the altar. Next he and the priest looked back and awaited Leiko's entrance.

For a moment Zuko thought. He thought about what had happened to Leiko the last time she was engaged. He remembered how she ran away from the wedding. Would she do that to him? He held his breath and waited for Leiko. She didn't come. Did she run away? The music continued and he still waited. Still nothing. He frowned; maybe she really did run off again.

But he was proved wrong when the two big palm leaved lifted again and behind them stood his uncle with his arm linked with Leiko's. Zuko sighed to himself of relief and looked at his bride as Iroh lead her down the aisle. She had on a big, long, white silk dress. It trailed some behind her, and then she had white gloves on that went up past her elbows. There were no sleeved on the dress, and on her upper arms she had a bracelet of pearls. There was a tiara of white flowers on her head, and then a long veil that hung over her face. In her hands was a bouquet of red and white flowers. She looked just like a bride from the fire nation. Zuko smiled again as she reached the altar. Iroh bowed humbly and stepped to the side.

Zuko reached forward and lifted the veil from Leiko's face. Sure enough, it was the same beautiful face he had grown to love. Leiko looked at him, batting her eyelashes and showing him just how marvelous she looked. He smiled wider and they both turned to the priest.

"My people, from near of far, we are gathered here today to unite these two in lovely and beautiful matrimony. They say that love is a powerful force, one that can overcome anything," and the teens looked at each other, knowing it was true, "And today we will witness what the gods have bestowed as true love upon this couple." And he turned to face Zuko. "Prince Zuko of the fire nation, do you swear by the name of the fire lord to take this woman as your wife? To protect with your very life? By the gods above, what say you?"

"I do." He replied.

"Than do light this holy candle, as a symbol of your love for this woman to the gods." Zuko reached out one hand and lit the candle with his finger. "Recite your nuptials vows."

"I, Prince Zuko, do hereby take Leiko Sikari as my wife, to protect with my very life and cherish for all of eternity. By the gods' word, I do." Leiko smiled at him.

"And do you, Leiko Sikari of the fire nation, do swear by the name of the fire lord to take this man as you husband? To serve with your heart? By the gods above, what say you?" She was silent for a while, just staring at Zuko. This was a big step in her life, dedicating her soul to Zuko…and she really was ready for it. Her old childhood friend had now become her love for life. She was ready.

"I do." She replied.

"Than do light this holy candle, as a symbol of your love for this man to the gods." Leiko reached out and lit the candle with one finger. "Recite your nuptial vows."

"I, Leiko Sikari, do hereby take Prince Zuko as my husband, to serve with all my heart and cherish for all eternity. By the gods' word, I do."

"Now that you both consent to holy matrimony, light the single candle in the middle, as a symbol of your souls becoming one." And the teenagers picked up their candles and together lit the large candle in the middle. They set the candled back down and turned back to face the priest. "By the power invested in me, now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And the teens took hands and kissed passionately. The crowd around them clapped, and Iroh broke out into fits of sobs. "The ceremony is over, let us celebrate by having a feast and celebration in honor of this newly wed couple." And everybody stood up and began to dance to the music.

Zuko and Leiko slowly danced close together. They looked into each other's eyes, and Leiko began to cry. Zuko placed a hand under her chin and directed her glance up to his.

"Leiko, what is the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm just so happy." She said. He smiled.

"Me too… my wife." He spoke softly.

"My husband." She whispered.

"My love."

"My prince." And they kissed again, as the sun set over the water, sending sparkling diamonds over the surface that danced in celebration along with the people on the beach, just as the stars began to come out and twinkle over them.


	5. General Kilix

Leiko awoke the next morning with a full belly from the feast. She rolled over and looked at her new husband. He was already awake and looking at her. She rubbed her eye and smiled at him. "Morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"We should get up now. The crew had been up and about." He told her. She nodded and they both climbed out of bed.

The night before, the crew had moved everything of Leiko's into Zuko's room so they could share. It was like a dream come true to Leiko. Everything she had hoped for was coming true. When the two walked up on deck the crew began to clap and cheer. Leiko blushed and giggled. Zuko took Leiko's hand and they walked onto the deck. Iroh walked up to them. "Good morning, you happy couple you. If you do not mind, the crew and I have some congratulation gifts for you." He stated.

"Very well than." Zuko replied. The crew members walked up with different items in their hands. The Lieutenant walked up first and spoke.

"We all pitched in some money and bought you two some gifts." And he held up a new pair of swords, and laid upon them was a red dragon mask. He held them out to Zuko. "Prince Zuko, this is for you. They're antiques." He told them. Zuko picked up a sword and swung it around and then took the rest of the items.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Who knows, maybe I will put them to good use." Zuko said with a smile. The Lieutenant cleared his throat and spoke again. "And Leiko, this is for you." And he held out a silver shirt. It had no sleeves, and it looked small. "This is an extraordinary piece of work. It goes under your clothes, it's armor. Feel it." He said and she took it from him and held it up. "It's light as a feather, but it's hard as steal. Nothing can penetrate it…nothing! We know what a warrior you are. And with this it assures us that you will always come back safe and sound." Leiko smiled and rubbed it between her fingers, feeling the scales on it.

"Thank you. This I know will be put to use in the future." She said and everyone laughed. Iroh stepped forward next. He had a big grin on his face.

"This is a special gift that only royals use. When a royal gets married, both the man and bride get one of these." And he held out a pair of gold rings that had red gemstones on them. "The man wears one and so does the bride." He handed one to both of the teenagers. "Put it on your ring finger." And they slipped it on. They were a perfect fit.

"How did you get these, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed. You deserve it. Now everyone who gazes upon you two will know you are married. Now then," and he rubbed his hands together, "Who wants some breakfast?"

Later that day, Leiko was taking a nap in her room. As she slipped off into slumber, the same haunting dream came upon her. She tossed and turned in her sleep as she approached the unknown figure, and before she could turn the body over and gaze upon the face she awoke with a sudden jolt! There was the sound a horn the blared through the air, waking her as she sat up in a heartbeat! She looked around and saw Tila squawking in the air, fluttering back and forth, alerting her of danger. Leiko jumped out of bed and grabbed her bow and arrows. She tied her sword to her waist and grabbed her spear and ran up to the deck. "What is it?" she asked Zuko.

"There's a ship catching up with us." He replied as he looked into his viewer.

"What kind of ship?" she asked.

"A fire nation ship!" he answered, and then he turned back to her.

"Who is it? Zhao?"

"No…Kilix."

"What?" she asked with more alarm and peered through the viewer. He was right! At the tip of the ship stood Kilix, and with a general's tarp draped over his shoulder. "He's a general now?"

"How could that be?" Zuko asked. "The only one in charge of appointing officials is-"

"My father." Leiko cut him off. And then their eyes were directed into the sky as a fireball appeared! "Oh no…" and it came down and splashed into the water next to the ship, causing a big wave that came up on deck! Leiko grabbed onto Zuko's arm. "We must do something!"

"Men, ready the catapults! All hands on deck!" he commanded as he ran off to the front of the boat. Leiko stayed in place in the back of the ship and looked on as Kilix came closer and closer. She growled and took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the ship. She saw Kilix looking through his viewer and she aimed for it. Letting the arrow go, it went with a whizzing sound and struck the viewer, shattering the glass! Kilix stumbled back in surprise. Leiko loaded her bow again.

"I'm not going with you." She muttered and she fired again! The arrow struck one of the other officials on the boat, making him yell out in pain! "Zuko, hurry with those catapults!" she yelled to him as he fired another arrow.

"Fire!" Zuko commanded, and his men fired the three catapults, two missing and one hitting the top of the other ship! Yet at the same time they were hit on the back of the ship, causing it to tremble! Leiko dropped her weapon and grabbed onto the railing! Zuko ran back to her and held her by her waist, helping to steady her back to her feet. She growled and grabbed her weapon again. "It's run by fuel." Leiko pointed out. And she lit an arrow on fire and aimed. "There's a hole in the ship, and if I make the shot, I can stop the ship. All I have to do is hit the right pipe."

"Won't it explode?"

"Only if I miss." And she pulled back on the string, "Please don't miss." She told herself and then she closed her eyes and let go. The arrow went through the sea air and then into the hole in the ship. Leiko held her breath and Zuko grabbed her elbow. Nothing happened. "Did I miss?" she asked Zuko. Zuko looked closely at the ship.

"You did it! It's slowing down!" he pointed to the ship, and Leiko looked.

"LEIKO!" they heard a yell from across the water. It was Kilix, and he sounded mad. Leiko smiled and Zuko held her close.

"I don't think he'll be catching up with us for some time now." Leiko said with satisfaction.

"Looks like we have to stop for repairs as well." Zuko informed her.

"Ilaki Island isn't too far away." Leiko stated, while looking at Zuko and they both smiled


	6. Trouble In The Woods

The ship stopped at Ilaki Island two days after their run in with Kilix. Their ship's rear had been practically destroyed, so it was vital that they had it fixed. Leiko was happy to stop. She hadn't been to Ilaki Island, and saw it as another adventure. Zuko remembered the island and found no reason to explore. So he bit Leiko safety and stayed back to make sure that his ship was repaired properly. Leiko took Tila and set course for their own mini-adventure. Leiko set out with her weapons and went on foot.

It wasn't long until Leiko stumbled across one of the villages. She walked amongst the people, not making eye contact with them as they whispered about her. It was her appearance. She had a certain black shadow to her, like Zuko had his scar, and it made her look menacing. People wouldn't trust her unless they already knew her, which was even more expected when considering the fact that she was a firebender.

At the end of the village was a big dam. Leiko watched the water trickle over the edge and into the river as she walked by and into the woods. It was made by earthbenders, obviously, and it looked very sturdy. She took a pebble from at her feet and tossed it across the landscape and into the water. It was very impressive, how big the dam was. And she walked on with her bird into the brush to see some of the animals.

Later, she had been hunting a deer that could have been used as dinner, but was interrupted from her hunt when she heard a snap a twig behind her. She lowered her arrow and turned around and looked. She didn't see anything moving, so she shrugged it off and aimed for the deer again. But there was another snap of a twig which scared off the animal. Leiko knew something was behind her. As the deer took off, Leiko climbed up a nearby tree. She sat on the largest branch and drew back her arrow and awaited for whatever it was so show its face.

Out from the brushes stepped two firebenders. They were in armor and had spears with them. Leiko looked closely to see if they were from the ship, but they weren't.

"She was here just a minute ago." One of the men said.

"Remember what General Kilix said, she's really sneaky. We should be careful." The other said.

"You were the one who stepped on the twigs. She must have heard them."

"We'll find her. And when we do, remember what Kilix said. He wants her back alive." Leiko sneered and jumped down from the tree. The men turned around and looked at her. They drew out their spears and pointed them at her. Instead of being frightened, she just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Come quietly, miss. We don't want any trouble." Leiko wasn't so impressed.

"Who sent you?" she asked them, "I left the fire nation a long time ago, and I'm not causing any trouble."

"General Kilix has been sent to bring you home on behalf of Admiral Zhao." A man said.

"My father sent Kilix." Leiko acknowledged. "What is he up to?" she asked herself.

"Please, come quietly."

Leiko rolled her eyes and drew out her sword. The men took a few steps back. "You know I really didn't want to have to do this." And she clanked her sword against one of the spears. The other man went to stab her with his spear, but she jumped back and cut the tip off of the spear! He just looked at it and went to run off, but Leiko ran ahead of him and tripped him! She picked him up by the neck and put her sword to his throat! It was all too familiar to her. This was what she remembered doing all her life. She pressed the sword against the scared man's throat and turned to the other who stood there in shock. "Answer my questions and I won't hurt him!" she commanded. "Now, tell me, did my father send Kilix after Zuko or me?" the man was quiet. "ANSWER ME!"

"Both. But he wants you back alive. His orders were to kill the prince." The man finally answered her.

"How did he know where to find me?"

"He knew that Zuko was traveling northward after the Avatar."

"Does this even have anything to do with the Avatar?" The man shook his head. "What does he want?"

"He wishes for you to marry Kilix."

"He cannot command anything of me; he's not the fire lord!" Leiko barked.

"No, but he is next in line."  
"What?" Leiko was stunned.

"Fire Lord Ozai has appointed Admiral Zhao next in line to rule the fire nation."

"When did this come to be?"

"Just about twelve nights ago."

"And Kilix took his place?"

"Yes. And Kilix has been commanded to apprehend you."

"Tell Kilix, I'm already married!" and she tossed the man into the other, making them fall over. "And tell him that by the time Ozai is unable to keep his throne, Zuko will have captured the Avatar! Even if my father was king, I'd never obey him!"

"Zhao's orders were to do anything to get rid of the prince! And that's what he'll do!"

"Than you can tell my father that he will have to go through me first to get to my husband!" and the men stumbled to their feet and ran off into the forest. Leiko turned to her bird. "Tila, how many men are needed to deliver a message to Kilix?" the bird squawked once. Leiko whipped out her bow and arrow in a flash and shot an arrow out…hitting one of the men in the back and making him fall to the ground…dead. The other man didn't turn back, but kept running. "One."


	7. The Flood

**_AN-I realize from some reviews that the last quote in the last chapter was quoted in a movie. I have never seen that particular movieand I apologize and hope it will never happen again. Thank You. Enjoy the chapter._**

"YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING?" Kilix demanded of the man who made it back. The soldier jumped at his sudden outburst and then nodded.

"She was holding my partner captive, with a sword to his throat, and I didn't know what else to do but to answer her questions." The man answered. Kilix growled and shook his head.

"I didn't want to do this." And he lifted his head, "Take down Ilaki Island."

"But sir…"

"I want no survivors. That way, we'll know the prince is dead, yet. When you find Leiko after, bring her to me. She won't get away this time."

Leiko walked slowly back to the ship with her head down. Thunder was rumbling outside, and lightning flashed in the clouds. Her bow was still in her hands and Tila on her shoulder. Her feet sank into the sand as she approached the ship. Zuko was standing on the beach with his uncle, waiting for her. When she made it up to them, they were happy to see her. Zuko spoke firs. "There you are. We were worried about you. We heard that-"

"Kilix is on the island." She finished, "I know."

"How did you know?" Iroh asked. It took a few seconds for Leiko to answer.

"I killed one of his men." The words burned her. They looked at her, surprised. "They had been sent to capture me and bring me back to Kilix. I killed one of them."

"But Leiko…you haven't killed anybody…" Zuko stuttered.

"In a year. I know, I know." She spoke softly. "I guess there's still a bit of an assassin in me yet. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Did they hurt you?" Iroh asked.

"They tried. But no, they didn't." and she turned to Zuko. "Zuko…we have to get out of here."

"Not until the ship is repaired." He answered.

"Please, honey…" and she wet her lips, "They have a plan."

"A plan? What plan?"

"They plan to kill you, my love." She informed him, "Kill you and take me back to the fire nation. My father's up to something. One of the men mentioned that Zhao is now next in line for the throne."

"That's impossible!"

"He said your father gave him the position. I'm not sure…but I think something big is about to happen."

And as she said that, there was a loud explosion heard from in the distance! They all turned and looked at the huge cloud of smoke that rose above the village. People began to scream as there was a huge rumbling sound. "Kilix." She spoke to herself and ran into the village. Zuko ran after her.

"Leiko, come back!" and Iroh called the men out of the ship and ordered them to go into the village after the two teenagers. Upon Leiko's arrival, people were running in all sorts of directions, carrying their things in the arms and children running for their parents. Zuko ran up next to her and they looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked out loud.

"The dam! The dam is breaking!" a woman screamed. Leiko and Zuko looked up at the dam and saw cracks surging through it and water rushing from the openings!

"Kilix blew the dam! That son of a btch!" she yelled, and Zuko pulled her by her elbow.

"Leiko, c'mon, we have to find shelter!" Zuko told her.

"No, we have to help these people!" she said and ran away. Zuko followed her with his men.

"How?"

"Order your men to put them on the ship; they can stay there until the dam breaks!" Leiko told Zuko. Zuko nodded.

"Men, help these people onto the ship! Hurry!" and then Leiko and Zuko began to usher people in the direction of the ship. People poured onto the ship, but others stayed back.

"We don't trust firebenders!" a man called out with a group of people behind him.

"Please, we wish to help!" Leiko said with her arms out in a friendly gesture. "You must get on the ship, for your life!"

"Never!" the man replied and walked back into his house, along with some other people. There was a loud cracking noise as the dam began to crack further down! Zuko tugged at Leiko again.

"Leiko, we have to get out of here! Leave them!" he said.

"No, I'll get them. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Hurry back." Zuko said and they gave each other a quick kiss. They took off in the opposite directions, and Leiko ran into the hut after the man. She stayed in the doorway and called out to the frightened people.

"Please, you must come with me!" she pleaded.

"Why should we?" a woman hissed.

"Because I'm going to help you. If you come onto the ship you will be safe."

And then before she could say anything else, there was a loud cracking sound and she looked out at the dam. And then with a loud clapping noise into the distance it broke! The water came rushing forward in an instant in the form of a giant wave! Leiko decided she couldn't help the people, and she ran away from the incoming water! The large wave towered over her, casting a shadow in her path! Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough! "Tila, go!" she took her bird and threw her into the air, causing her to fly away. She kept running, she could see the ship in the distance! But she couldn't make it in time…the large wave crashed over all the land, knocking her down! It swept over her and everything in the village, destroying everything in its path. The huts were demolished in one sweep, and pots and stands went floating above the water! Trees were uprooted and carried along!

Leiko was pinned under the water by a piece of someone's hut! Her hand was caught underneath it, and she couldn't break free. She opened her eyes and looked up. She could see the lightening flashing above the surface. Bubbles from her lungs floated to the surface. She pulled as hard as she could to fee her hand, and when she was freed she swam up to the top using her other hand and burst through the surface! She took a deep breath and grabbed onto a floating tree. Her wet hair clung to her face as she looked around the flooded village and saw nothing but water and other floating debris. "No." and she bowed her head. Her hand ached, but it was nothing compared to all the people who had just been killed. It was clear that there were no survivors.

"Leiko! LEIKO!" She heard in the distance. It was Zuko calling for her. She went to answer him, but water came up from her lungs instead. She coughed up all the water and bowed her head. She had failed to save the people in time. It was almost ironic, how she went from killing people to saving them. She didn't know what she was anymore. Was she a villainous murdered and a traitor, or a caring hero?

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard something familiar sound. She looked ahead and saw a floating basket. It looked unharmed. She swam over to it and took the top off. Her eyes lit up from what she had found. "Oh…my…"


	8. One Survivor

Zuko leaned over the edge of the ship, calling out for his wife. "LEIKO! LEIKO!" his voice echoed. He got no answer. Iroh walked up to him. "Where is she Uncle? Where is my wife?" he asked. Iroh sighed and bowed his head.

"Zuko… nobody could have survived that flood." He said.

"No, you're wrong! Leiko could! She's out there!" Zuko yelled. Iroh walked over to the edge and looked down. His eyes grew wide.

"There she is!" Iroh pointed to the water below. Zuko looked down and saw Leiko swimming with one arm, and her other arm draped over a basket. She looked exhausted, like she had been swimming for a long time.

"Leiko, you're alright!" he cheered. He called his men over and they dropped a rope. Leiko grabbed onto it with her good arm and used her other to secure the basket against her chest. They pulled her up out of the water and onto the deck, where she fell to her back with the basket in her arms. Zuko ran over to her and lifted her up into his arms. "Leiko! Are you hurt?"

"Just my wrist." She said. And then she frowned. "I couldn't save them Zuko. I tried…I tried so hard. But they wouldn't listen." And Zuko pulled her into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay my love." He tried to comfort her. "You did your best."

"But, I managed to save one." She said as she looked up at him. She reached over and grabbed the basket. Taking the top off she revealed…a baby!

The baby had tan skin, and dark brown hair. The baby yawned and opened its eyes, revealing a dark brown with coals that shone like diamonds. It was so little, a wrapped in a green blanket. Other than the blanket, the baby laid nude in the basket. Zuko's eyes widened at Leiko's discovery. The baby stretched in its basket and then began to reach out to him and Leiko. Leiko smiled at the baby and then at Zuko, who looked at her in shock with his mouth agape.

"It's…it's a baby." Zuko managed.

"Uh huh." Leiko looked back at the baby, "Isn't she cute?" A doctor came and began to wrap her injured wrist. Zuko just continued to stare at the baby. The baby gurgled and reached up for him. He wasn't particularly fond of babies. They were loud and messy, and they burped and cried a lot. Not to mention the whole diaper thing. In fact, watching the baby drool made him wonder why he even wanted a child in the first place.

"I know this child." Said an earthbender, who walked over to Leiko and Zuko. "She is the daughter of Cobalt and his wife Mimi."

"Are they on the ship?" Leiko asked. The man looked around the ship's deck.

"No, they're not." And he bowed his head, "I guess they didn't make it." Leiko stood up and looked over the edge of the ship. The water level has lowered a great deal.

"Let's look for survivors." She said and she walked down the walkway with everyone else on the ship, including the crew and waded their way through the water. It was up to her calves at the time, and it made it only a little more difficult to walk.

The people of the island began to cry at the sight. They shifted through water and found their belongings and deceased loved ones. The whole island, or what was left of it, was in sobs. It was a sorrowful moment. Leiko walked with Zuko through the watery town while holding onto the baby girl. The both of them were silent. The man whom they had spoken to before came up to them.

"Is there anything left?" Leiko asked him. He sighed.

"There's enough food and shelter for everyone to join up for a while. Just until everything is fixed."

"What about the dam?"

"It can be rebuilt."

"Good." But the man still looked sad. "What's the problem?"

"We found the baby's parents." The man said. There was silence.

"And…?" he bowed his head.

"They're dead. They were crushed under a tree. There are no survivors." Leiko closed her eyes and bowed her head in sorrow. So many people died, all because she was on that island. Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt guilty, like it was all her fault, like she could have done more. "But your efforts saved most of the village and for that we thank you…"

"Leiko. Leiko Sikari." Leiko replied. And she went to hand the man the baby. "Here, take her." She said sorrowfully. The man shook his head.

"I already have six children. I can't handle anymore."

"Then what will become of her?" Leiko asked and she looked down at the baby.

"Cobalt and Mimi would only want the rescuer of their child to take care of her. You've proven yourself."

"What?" Zuko asked in shock. Leiko turned and looked at Zuko.

"Zuko…this is a once in a lifetime chance! The gods have finally answered our prayers!" Leiko stated. Zuko looked at her uneasily.

"But…Leiko…we can't have a baby on the ship."

"Just a few months ago you wanted one."

"I know…but this is different."

"Zuko, look at her." And she held out the baby. "She's all alone now. She needs somebody's love and care."

"Right, but does it have to be us?"

"She may not be a firebender but we can raise her as one."

"My father would not permit it."

"But we are not under your father's rule." And she pleaded with him. "Please Zuko." Her eyes glistened brightly, like dancing flames that flickered in different directions from a soft breath. They seemed to reach out to him, calling to his heart. Zuko's heart tugged in her direction as he looked back into his wife's eyes. "Please, dear. Would you really just leave her here all alone?" Zuko felt guilty now, and he just sighed.


	9. Reina

Leiko walked back onto the ship with a huge smile on her face…and a bundle in her arms. Prince Zuko walked onto the ship after her with a guilty look on his face. His uncle walked out to see them, and then looked at Leiko who was busy cooing to the bundle in her arms. "What's this?" he asked and walked over to Leiko. Leiko smiled and removed some of the blanket to reveal the baby. "A BABY?" Iroh turned a looked at Zuko who rubbed his forehead. "Zuko, you allowed this?"

"Yes Uncle. I let the baby on the ship." Zuko admitted.

"Her parents died in the flood. So Zuko and I adopted her." She squealed with delight. "Isn't it great, Iroh? Zuko and I finally have a baby!"

"But Leiko, how will you take care of her? Babies take a lot of work."

"Yes!" Zuko agreed, "And they cry, and they're loud, and they smell!" Zuko went on as he walked over to them.

"Oh, Zuko! That's no way to talk about our new daughter."

"Well, if she's here, she's here. What are you going to name her?" Iroh asked. Leiko looked up and thought for a minute.

"I know…Reina."

"That is a pretty name." Iroh replied.

"I'm going to show the rest of the crew the new baby." Leiko said and she walked off. Iroh approached Zuko again.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked his nephew.

"She made me feel guilty, Uncle. I didn't know what to do. Plus the man said that he couldn't take the baby…so I gave in."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No. But Leiko is, and she's happy. That's all that matters to me. And she was right. We have been wanting a baby for some time now."

"But you would be happier if the baby was a firebender." And Zuko looked away.

"My father would have wanted it that way. I'm the first in the family line to break all the rules. I was banished, I disrespected my father, I married a traitor, I eloped to an earth kingdom island…and now I have a baby that isn't of my blood and let alone from the same nation. My father would be discontent if he found out."

"Maybe, but it is your life Zuko. You have to decide what you want. Not what your father wants." Iroh walked away, "All this time away from home has changed you." And he closed the ship door behind him as he left the deck.

Later, Leiko was sitting in the mess hall with Reina in her arms. She was alone, and she was feeding the baby some goat's milk with a water pouch. Zuko walked in, looking for something to eat, but when he saw Leiko in there with the baby he turned and went to tiptoe out. "Zuko…" Leiko called to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with a look of disappointment. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said. Leiko gave him a look.

"Surely, there must be something." Zuko sighed,

"I just don't understand why you want to be a mother to that thing." He admitted.

"Zuko!" she was shocked by his words, "I can't believe you are talking about our daughter like that!"

"She's not our daughter!"

"She is your child now!"

"She is NOT my child, Leiko!" Zuko replied with a half yell right back at his wife, "That's an earth kingdom peasant's child! Not ours! She is not of our blood, our nation…she's not even a firebender!" Leiko went silent.

"Is that why you are so mad? She's not a firebender?" Zuko exasperated and rubbed his head.

"Nevermind."

"No, I think that is it. You can't have full honor back on the throne if your child is not a firebender. Or at least in your eyes." More silence.

"If my father knew he'd have me off the throne." Zuko replied. Leiko just stood up and walked over to Zuko with Reina in her arms and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My love…I want you to not worry about these things while we're away from home. When the throne is yours you will be able to do all you want." Zuko placed his hand on Leiko cheek and held her head to his shoulder. He seemed ashamed of his words. Leiko could sense it in his eyes. "Zuko, I want you to accept this more than anything. I know she's not all we ever wanted, but she is better than nothing. Please tell me you can try and accept it."

"Yes." Zuko answered after a minute. Leiko smiled up at him.

"You're a father now. It's time to act like one." And a crewman rushed in through the doorway.

"Prince Zuko, we have spotted the Avatar landing in Kyoshi." The man said. Zuko looked back at the man and answered,

"Set course for Kyoshi." And the man nodded and walked out. Zuko looked back at Leiko, into her golden pools of emotion and frowned. "I just want to keep you happy. You've had such a horrible past. And I want to give you a happy future."

"As long as I am with my new family, I am happy."

"You just killed a man earlier today. I don't want you to have to go back to what you once were."

"I don't want to either."

"You're not an assassin, Leiko. You're my wife and I'll love you through thick and thin…but adopting a baby was something I wasn't quite ready for."

"I understand. And I thank you for letting me."

"As long as you are happy." And Leiko gazed down upon the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

"I am." She responded to her husband.

At night, Zuko was asleep with his arm draped over Leiko's waist. They were sleeping peacefully, until there was a cry from the room next to theirs. Leiko awoke and got up, walking out of the room quietly and drowsily into the one next to it. Zuko had refused to let the baby sleep in their room, and gave the baby Leiko's old room. Leiko walked into the room and up to the large basket that was sitting in the middle of the bed. Leiko sat down next to it and began to rock it back and forth. "Shh. Sleep my little one." She tried to comfort the baby. Sleep was something she too wanted at the moment. "Go back to sleep, Reina." But rocking the basket wasn't doing the job. Leiko stood up and picked up the baby from the basket. Reina stayed crying in her arms and she rocked the babe in her arms. "What is the matter with my child?" Leiko asked herself.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was still young and didn't know how to be a mother. She had the instincts in her, but knowing what a baby wanted and when it wanted it wasn't something she had acquired. She would simply have to figure it out herself. So she looked down at the baby and sighed, thinking about what the problem could possibly be. "Any way you can make her quiet?" Zuko appeared in the doorway, topless and in a pair of his night pants. "She's going to wake up the whole ship."

"I'm trying to figure out what she wants." Leiko said sleepily. She placed a finger on the baby's mouth, trying to convince her to be quiet, but instead of going silent the baby began to suck on it. Leiko smiled at the baby as she sucked on her index finger. "She's teething." She told Zuko. Zuko yawned and rubbed his bad eye.

"All that crying over a tooth?"

"I think it hurts her, from what I've heard." Leiko sat down on the bed and sighed as the baby continued to suck on her finger happily. Zuko walked over and took a seat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they both leaned against the hard wall behind them.

"How long could we be up for?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. However long it takes for her to go to sleep."

And Leiko and Zuko stayed with Reina, for the rest of the night, trying to coax her to go to sleep. Zuko was loosing his mind. Whenever Leiko put the baby down she'd just start to cry again. He knew he had told Leiko that he would try and accept the fact that he had a responsibility now, but he couldn't help but to think that it wasn't worth it. The baby finally closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. Leiko removed her finger and smile. Both of the teenagers had huge bags under their eyes now, and Zuko was thoroughly irritated. But Leiko made it all worth it when she hugged him and kissed him softly. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now can we please get some rest?"


	10. Reaching Out

The new day dawned and Leiko's eyes opened slowly and analyzed the room she was in. The way the sun was shining in she determined it was a few hours after dawn. She pushed back the covers and slipped out of the bed, letting Zuko's limp arm slide off of her waist. She turned back and touched his cheek gently before walking over to the armoire and taking out her clothes. She got dressed and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her to let Zuko sleep.

Then she immediately walked into the baby's room and over to the basket. "Good morning my little…" but she stopped when she noticed that Reina wasn't in the basket! She lifted up the blanket and looked around the room with a hand on her chest. Where was her baby? She ran out of the room and up to the deck, but there was no one there. Next she ran into the bunk of the ship, and there was still no one. So she ran into the mess hall and saw Iroh there. "Iroh…!" she burst in, "The baby!" Iroh chuckled and turned around, showing Leiko the infant in his arms. Leiko sighed of relief and walked over to him. "If you're going to remove Reina from her basket, at least let me know." Leiko asked of him. Iroh chuckled more.

"Oh Leiko…you're more like a mother than I expected. You show strong protection, everything a mother needs." Leiko smiled and gently touched Reina's little head. "How has Zuko been taking to it?" Leiko's face turned into a frown.

"He says he can handle it, but I have my doubts. Last night we were up with the baby for a few hours…he didn't seem to understanding." And she sighed, "I always pictured Zuko as a good father. All he's been doing is proving me wrong. I wish he would take a liking to Reina, but he hasn't seem to."

"Give it time. Prince Zuko is afraid of change. He has always been afraid of change."

"I can't really see Zuko afraid of anything." Leiko said and tilted her head.

"Everyone has fears, Leiko." And then Iroh sighed, "I never thought I'd see the day when Zuko would get married. I only prayed that it would come…and I couldn't have asked for anyone better for him to marry. I knew his heart belonged to you Leiko." Leiko smiled at her new uncle. "I knew it from the day he first spoke of you as a child. I've watched him grow, and grow bitter and angry, but I've also watched his love grow. His love for you. It makes me a bit misty you know? He seems so hard, but deep down, if anything happened to you he would never forgive himself."

"I'd feel the same way."

"And now…he's married and," and Iroh chuckled again and tickled Reina's belly, making her giggle. "I have a grandchild." He said with delight. Leiko grinned and Iroh handed the baby to her. "I am ever so happy for you. Two people who didn't even known love came together and let it flourish. The gods have been watching you, Leiko."

"I doubt the gods have been watching over an assassin." She said.

"But you're so much more Leiko. You have a gift. It has all come so naturally to you. The gods have some special plan for you…that's the only explanation. Something supreme that no one else can do." And he placed a hand on her shoulder. "A daughter, a wife, a mother…but also a warrior. That's a gift, Leiko Sikari."

"What's a gift?" Prince Zuko asked as he walked into the mess hall.

"Nothing, just this beautiful baby that you can now call your own." Iroh stated, as if he was trying to convince his nephew that things weren't as bad as they seemed. Zuko just walked in and kissed Leiko on the cheek

"I didn't know you left me this morning." He said. Leiko shrugged.

"I went to go check up on Reina." She apologized. Zuko just looked at the baby and then back up at Leiko.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. But then a man walked in and called Leiko. Iroh left and Leiko went to follow.

"Not right now. But here…" and she handed Zuko the baby. He took her most unwillingly and grimaced a bit. "Take her and I'll be right back."

"But-" but Leiko ran off to the deck.

Zuko stood there with the baby in his arms. He wasn't used to the feeling of an infant's weight in his arms, and her slight squirming seemed foreign to him. Reina yawned and looked up at him. "Look at you," he started, "You're disgusting. You drool all over the place, you cry all the time, you…poop in your own pants. You're just about the most pathetic human I've ever seen." And the baby continued to look at him in awe. "What does Leiko find so attractive about you? You have a perfectly round head, plump cheeks and a chubby belly. And your chin is always covered in spit. Why would anyone want to adopt you?" and then the baby began to gurgle and make little noises at him. "Shut up." And the baby looked at him with sad eyes and broke out into a fit of crying and screaming!

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and his face changed to a surprised and disgusted look. He tried rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh! Please, be quiet! Please! Shhh!" but the baby didn't cease its tantrum. He had to think. "Okay, what does Leiko do when she cries?" he asked himself. He held the baby up and began to make funny faces. "Look at the funny face! C'mon, Reina!" he stuck his tongue out at wrinkled his nose. The baby looked scared and cried louder! Zuko put the baby over his shoulder and walked back and forth. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" he spoke to her, but her crying continued. But then the baby grabbed his ponytail and began to pull! "OUCH!" he complained and pulled the baby back in front of him, but Reina still had a firm grip on his hair! He pulled her further away from his head, but it only made the tugging worse! "Stop it!" he barked. "LEIKO!" he cried out for his wife. Luckily she came running back.

"What is it Zuko?" she asked, but then she saw the scene. She ran over and took Reina from Zuko, but she didn't let go of his hair! "Reina, let go of Daddy's hair!" she tried, but Reina didn't let go. Iroh walked in and started laughing heartily at what was happening. Reina finally let go and Leiko began to rock her back and forth. "Are you okay Zuko?"

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Zuko demanded, speaking of Reina. Leiko looked at the baby's face.

"I think she wants you to hold her." And she held the baby out to Zuko. But instead of going to him easily, Reina spit up all over him! Zuko jumped back and tried to wipe off the baby vomit from his tunic! "Oops."

"Leiko…THAT BABY HAS GOT TO GO!" Zuko bellowed. Leiko held onto the baby tight.

"WHAT?"

"She's done nothing but cause trouble! When we land on Kyoshi, I want you to leave her!"

"But we can't just do that! We're her parents! We made a commitment!"

"Wrong, _you_ made a commitment! I didn't want anything to do with the baby!"

"I'm not leaving her on Kyoshi Island, Zuko!" Leiko argued back.

"That's an order!"

"You might be my husband, but that doesn't mean you are the boss of me! Reina is your daughter!" and Zuko got frustrated and pointed to Reina.

"THAT THING IS NOT MY CHILD!" and then there was silence. Iroh just loitered by the doorway, watching the scene play out. Zuko was breathing heavily. Tears were brimming in Leiko's eyes.

"If Reina goes…than I go with her."

"No you won't!"

"She need a mother, Zuko! I was given the responsibility, why can't you just accept it?" and she sighed. "I wanted us to be one happy family. Me, you and her. I've never had a family…and this was my chance. But you're being like your old self again…hateful." And she walked out of the room in tears with Reina in her arms. And as she did, Reina looked over Leiko's shoulder and reached out to Zuko.


	11. Death of a Friend

Leiko was in her old room with the baby. Reina was now asleep soundly in her basket, giving Leiko time to write in her diary. She had tears in her eyes and she wrote about the first argument that her and Zuko had ever had. It was depressing to know that he was so mad at her. And the way she felt back made her feel guilty. Zuko and Leiko had never fought before in their lives, they normally agreed on everything! Leiko let a tear fall, and it soaked into one of the pages in her diary. She continued to write about the terrible argument. And even though it was just one, she felt like it had torn apart there short lived marriage.

Tila sat perched over Reina's basket quietly, watching over the baby as she slept. She hadn't chirped a single note since the argument. She could sense Leiko's sadness and didn't interfere with her master's grieving. Tila's head suddenly snapped to the window and she flew to it and looked out. There must have been something out there. Before Leiko looked up to see what is was there was a knock on the door. Leiko looked at the heavy metal doorway and watched it open slowly. Iroh stuck his head in, and Leiko turned away.

"Leiko, may I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." She answered and he walked in and shut the door behind himself.

"Leiko, I know you are upset about the argument. But try to understand that arguing is just a part about marriage that everyone has to deal with. Everybody argues, and people who love each other tend to argue more than you think." Leiko didn't answer. "I know it seems bad, but one way Zuko expresses his feelings is through arguing. Believe me, I would know."

"Maybe with you, but not me." Leiko replied. "He expresses himself with words and friendly gestures to me."

"But that was a while ago. The two of you are married now. Things are gonna be a little bit different." Iroh offered, "Maybe you should speak to him. You know, sort things out before we land. We'll be hitting land in just a few minutes."

"I don't want to talk with him." Leiko said. "I just want to be away from him right now." And Leiko bit her lower lip. "Am I being a bad wife?"

"No Leiko! You are being a wonderful wife. Arguments are just things that happen, and it's only natural to want to take some time apart after a dispute. But his love for you has not withered. He just lost his temper." Leiko sniffled.

"Do you think he'll change his mind about the baby?" Leiko asked with hope.

"I'm sure he will." Iroh responded with a smile. "He can be heartless but not that heartless. I'm sure he wants to speak with you right now." Leiko just shook her head. "I understand completely. I'll tell him you want to be alone a little bit longer." And Iroh left.

Leiko closed her diary and got up. She walked over to the window and looked out. Kyoshi Island was in the distance, coming up into perfect vision. They would be there in a matter of minutes. She turned and looked at Tila who was sitting at the window, murmuring to herself. So she opened the window and let Tila fly out. Leiko stuck her head out of the window to watch as her friend flew away, knowing well that she'd return like she always did. Something must have caught her attention. Then she walked over to the basket and sat down, looking at Reina's sleepy face. She sighed and covered her up a bit tighter. "Why doesn't Zuko like you? You haven't done anything to him…well, except spit up on him. I just don't understand. How could anyone hate a baby?" and she rested her chin on the basket, "Maybe he thinks you're stealing me from him, and that I spend all of my time with you instead of him. Maybe he's jealous. No, that'd be stupid. He's not jealous. He just can't see things the way I do. I think he's made because you're not his daughter. I wish he could see that you are now." And then she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

The sound of scratching metal was heard and Leiko knew they had landed. She wanted to leave the room and go explore Kyoshi, but decided that she had to stay with Reina. Plus she didn't want to take the chance of seeing Zuko. But then again, this was a new island and she would have loved to explore it. So she changed her mind and walked out of the room. But before she walked up on deck she grabbed her sword and spear. She approached Iroh on the deck first. "Reina's in her basket, will you keep and eye on her? She just ate earlier so she should be fine for a few hours." Leiko asked Iroh.

"I am more than happy to help." He said and he walked into the main part of the ship. Leiko turned to look at the land and her normal feeling of excitement she got when she saw new land returned. She smiled and whistled into the air to call Tila back to her. Nothing would clear her mind better than a good hunt with her best friend. But something was different, Tila did not return. Leiko whistled again and got no answer. She marched right off the ship, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You should wait for the rest of us." Zuko said. He was actually talking to her like nothing was wrong and nothing had happened. Leiko cleared her throat and replied,

"I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can take care of myself." And she walked off the ship anyway.

She would have gone into hunting mode, but she was too concerned about Tila. Tila had never not come when she called for her. Unless something was very wrong. So Leiko walked around, continuing to call for her comrade but got no answer and no sight of her. Leiko grew even more worried and began to call out her name. "Tila! Here girl!" she called and whistled again. "Come on back Tila! Where are you?" and she walked into some woods.

"Tila!" and this time she heard a chirp, and then a furious squawk! "TILA!" and she began to run in the direction it came from! There was no longer any doubt in her mind, Tila was in trouble! She ran through the brush and stopped at a clearing. "Tila? Tila!" she called out again. But she stopped when she saw a sight that would have blinded her, and it slashed through her heart, embedding itself in her memory.

There was Tila, nailed to a tree with a knife through her coffer. Bleeding and dead. Somebody had killed her bird, in a rather violent manner. And she was going to find out who, and make them pay. But for right now, she ran over and took the dagger out of her friend's bosom and held her in her hands. The bird didn't answer nor blink, it just laid there with its eyes open. Leiko dropped to her knees and felt tears in her eyes. Her best friend since she was a child was dead. Tila was her companion, her sidekick and her best friend. She meant so much to her. Leiko felt anger boil in her veins and growled as a tear dropped from her eye. And she could no longer hide from the facts. This was a sign. A sign that someone was after her.


	12. Accepting The Truth

Leiko approached the ship with a sullen look on her face. Her feet felt heavy as she walked up the ramp and onto the ship. The other firebenders were getting ready to leave the ship. Even Zuko was putting the finishing touches on his armor, when Leiko walked onto the deck. "Leiko, we're getting ready to search Kyoshi for the avatar. Aren't you coming with us?" Zuko asked. Leiko didn't answer, but she sniffled and looked down at her feathered friend. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to her. And then he noticed Tila with the knife in her torso. He gasped and others gathered round to see what the matter was. Leiko held out her companion for everyone to look at as a tear fell from her eye. There was chatter and then silence. Prince Zuko placed his hand on Leiko's shoulder and then pulled closer to him. Leiko leaned her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall.

"Someone did this." Leiko managed. Zuko closed his eyes and put his nose to her temple.

"We'll give her a proper burial." He informed his wife. Iroh came out with Reina and saw Tila and the dagger. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Oh Leiko." He spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"She was my best friend." Leiko squeaked out.

"We'll get you another bird." Zuko tried.

"No," Leiko said hardly, "I don't want another bird. I just want to be…alone." And she walked off slowly into the main part of the ship as everybody watched. Iroh turned to Zuko.

"She's lost something very dear to her."

"We've only been married four days and she's miserable." Prince Zuko said. "I wish there was something I could do." And he bowed his head, "It's my job to keep her happy as her husband." Iroh looked down at Reina who was playing with his beard and then at Zuko.

"You could take this child as your daughter." Iroh said.

"What?"

"Leiko has expressed to me that she wishes for you to accept the baby as your own. That would make her happier than anyone in the world." Iroh stated as he looked on at his nephew. Zuko looked at the baby with a stern face, but then it softened as the baby began to reach out to him. He reached out and took the baby from Iroh. Iroh smiled. "Make sure to support her head." He instructed. Zuko did as he said and cradled the baby in his arms. He looked down at the baby in his arms as she gurgled and played with her own fingers. Zuko made a face at first but then sighed and looked down at the baby with eyes full of care. "Reina needs a strong father."

"I know." Zuko said as he walked into the main part of the ship and into his room. He found Leiko sitting on the bed with Tila wrapped up in a small blanket next to Leiko. Zuko walked in and took a seat next to Leiko. Leiko sniffed and looked at the baby in his arms.

"You're…holding Reina?"

"Yes." And then he handed the squirming baby back to Leiko. Leiko gladly took her. "I know you feel terrible right now. And I feel it's my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because as your husband it's my job to keep you happy." Zuko told her, "And I've been a terrible husband." And he bowed his head, "We've been married for less that a week and you're forlorn. Plus, I haven't exactly been accepting of Reina. And I know that's all you want."

"I want your love and good word." Leiko said. "You forgot you're married to an assassin. I ask only of you your love and good word. Asking you to accept the baby is a bit much of me."

"No, you have just reasons. I should have from the beginning." And he took one of her hands in his. She held Reina in her other arm. "After seeing what has happened to Tila, I realized that I've been a bit foolish. Part of being married is appreciating every single day with your loved one, knowing that they could vanish before your very eyes. I haven't been doing that, and for that I am sorry." Leiko smiled.

"That's the most beautiful thing you have said since we had our wedding. We both have been foolish. We're going to argue. But life is short, and living the life that we live we should love everyday that dawns. Danger lurks for us in the darkness of night and light of day."

"But I promise that no danger will come to you…" Zuko said and then he looked down at the baby who was now asleep, "Or Reina. I'm going to be a good husband and father from now on." And Leiko smiled and kissed him.

Later in the day, after the sun had gone down and the magic of night set in, the crew left the ship and went onto the beach. Fireflies were out and the sky twinkled with glittery stars that watched over the people of earth along with their mother moon. The air was cooler, and the night was quiet except for the washing of the sand by the blue ocean waves. The firebenders stood aligned in a circle as Leiko placed Tila in a whole. She stood over it with Iroh and Zuko, who tossed in small flowers. "She was a brave bird. In fact she was more than a bird. She was my sister. We did everything together. We held memories together. I haven't just lost a pet. I lost a sister…a best friend. I pray she may rest in peace and fly with the other birds now." Leiko spoke. And the firebenders began to burry her with the mound of sand and dirt next to the hole. After, Leiko placed a single flower on over the patch. "We'll meet again in the spirit world, Tila." And she stood back up with Zuko and Iroh as they stared at the small grave. It was true, Tila was more than a bird…she was a living being.

"She's in a better place now, Leiko." Iroh said as he placed hand on her shoulder from behind her.

"I know, Iroh." And she sighed, "I know."


	13. Unexpected

Everyone on the ship marched in to take a good night's sleep. The crew seemed exhausted from working all day and even Zuko looked like he could have use some shut eye. Leiko got into her night clothes and got into bed, still feeling the empty void left by her friend. She looked up at the armoire, where Tila would normally be perched, but there was nothing in the shadow, just emptiness. Zuko came in soon after her in his night pants and got in next to her. She didn't face him, but he kissed the back of her head and blew out the candle. Darkness overcame the room and the mood was set for slumber.

Leiko awoke in the middle of the night when she heard Reina crying. She groaned and got ready to get up and take care of the baby, but when she sat up she found that Zuko was gone. She looked surprised at the empty space next to her, and then grew even more surprised when the crying stopped. She got out of bed to go see what was going on. She walked down the hallway and up to the doorway of the baby's room. The light was on, and she poked her head inside just out curiosity…and what she saw tickled her.

Zuko was holding Reina in his arms and rocker her gently back and forth. He had gotten up to take care of the baby, and it pleased her to the point where a smile crossed her face. He hummed softly to the tired baby in his arms and lulled her back to sleep. Leiko watched as he gently and kindly set her back in her basket and stood there rocking it for a few more seconds, watching over her. Leiko quickly retreated back to the room so Zuko wouldn't see her. It was probably hard enough to accept Reina, and she didn't want to embarrass him or make him feel uncomfortable.

Leiko awoke the next morning without Zuko next to her. She hadn't slept well the night before; she was still so upset over the death of Tila. And maybe it was the death of Tila that triggered her dream. It must have been in the middle of the night when she had the same familiar dream she had been having for so long now. She shot down the same man in the woods and then walked over to see who it was, but yet again she awoke before she could see the face of her victim. She sat up with a jolt, sweaty and out of breath! She looked to the side and saw her husband, Prince Zuko, still asleep. It took her a few hours to fall back asleep after the mysterious dream.

She was tired, and had bags under her eyes as she walked up from the room. She didn't even bother to grab breakfast and made her way straight up to the deck. Chances are Zuko was up there, looking for the Avatar. Sure enough she spotted him looking through his spyglass at the island. Leiko also saw Iroh sitting in a chair, tickling Reina on her little belly, making her giggled. Everything seemed normal, so she decided to go for a quick walk to clear her mind from yesterday. She grabbed her sword and walked off the ship. Zuko didn't bother to ask where she was going.

Leiko's walk in the woods was quiet, too quiet. And she grew suspicious and made her foot steps very soft and quiet. The woods were originally silent, with only the very faint whisper of trees, but today not even the trees conversed. There was a heavy dampness in the brush that seemed to linger in the air, like a cloud in front of her face, impairing her sense of smell. She looked up and saw some sun shining through the green canopy, everything was still. Not even the flicker of a bird's wing or the scurry of a meadow vol's feet.

She drew in a deep breath and let down her guard for a minute, and then it struck her! She felt a net enclose her entire body and knock her off her feet and to the ground with a thud, knocking some of the wind from her, making her grunt. Then she looked up and saw a group of five firebenders form a circle around her. "We've got her." One of them said. Leiko growled at them. "Let's take her back to General Kilix." And Leiko whipped out her sword and sliced through the net with ease. She stood up and took a fighting stance with her sword, and the other five men got in their stances!

"You won't be taking me anywhere!" she hissed and then she swung her sword out, and cut off a man's beard!

The men were riled now and they began to unleash all their firepower at Leiko. She did a back flip out of the way and put her sword back in its holster. Then she gathered a flame in both fists and waited for their next attack. One man charged at her, and she punched him in the nose, burning it and breaking it at the same time! He yelled in pain and grabbed his nose, but she tripped him and sent him down to his back. He hit his head and went unconscious. Another man ran forward and she jumped off of his shoulders and did a flip in the air, sending out flames with her feet and burning him. He turned back around and threw more fire at her, but she tumbled out of the way and kicked out more flames at him! She hit him in the face and he went down to the ground. The last three men all charged at her at once, and she stood in the middle of their circle. They went to charge! Leiko jumped up and kicked two men in the face and burned the other one's face! One went down, grabbing his face in searing pain. The two men stood up and went to attack again, but Leiko was too fast and she got down on her hands and spun around, creating a wheel of fire with her feet and sent one flying back into a tree! The other still stood, and he managed to throw a fireball at her, leaving a scorch mark on her sleeve. She growled and jumped up into the air and kicked the soldier in the face! He went down easily.

Leiko stood there out of breath, her chest going up and down from breathing heavily and a wisp of hair loose in her face. All five men were down. "You morons should have known better than to mess with me." And then it struck her. "Which one of you killed my bird?" the demanded.

"I did." A soldier said as he stood up. Leiko glared at him and began to pace over to him. He just smirked. "What's a foolish girl going to do?" and she used two fingers to strike him in the heart! The man stood there for a second with the grin on his face, but then it turned into a frown and blood began to drip from the corners of his mouth. He coughed and blood spouted from his lips, and then he feel down face first into the dirt…dead. Leiko turned and looked at the other men.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" and she whipped out her sword again and ran at them with furry! "THIS IS FOR TILA!"


	14. Surrender to Sorrow

Leiko approached the ship, breathing deeply and looking at her feet. She looked a mess. There was blood spattered on her face, and blood stains all over her clothes. Her sword had blood dried on it and her hands were dyed red. The horrible color red, the color of the dishonorable deed of murder. The color of the fire nation, the place she dreaded. She walked up the ship's ramp and onto the deck. Zuko was pacing back and forth and Iroh was still holding Reina. She looked at them with tears in her eyes, and only Iroh looked up. "Leiko!" he exclaimed and ran over to her with the baby. "What happened? You're covered in…in…"

"Blood?" and she sighed, "I just slay five men in the woods less than an hour ago." And Iroh looked at her in shock. "The men ambushed me, men of Kilix's navy. They were the ones who killed Tila. I wanted vengeance…and I don't know what came over me." And she looked down at the blood on her hands as they trembled before her, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. "I'm become what I've feared all over again." And she clenched her fists, "An assassin."

"Leiko!" Zuko called out and marched up to her with an angered look on his face. "You stupid broad!" he yelled. Leiko and Iroh went into shock. What had he just said to her? This was the girl he loved and he was speaking to her like that?

"Zuko…" she was confused.

"Because of all of the commotion you stirred up, because of your stupid fighting, YOU SCARED OFF THE AVATAR!"

"What?" she was still confused and his harsh words burned her.

"The Avatar fled the island when he discovered there were firebenders on the island!"

"But…but it was all Kilix's fault! He sent his men to kill me!" Leiko pleaded, "He saw Kilix's men! They were everywhere looking for me! It's not my fault!"

"YOU were the one who scared him off Leiko!" Zuko yelled while pointing.

"No."

"It is all your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"You took away my chance to capture the Avatar! You took away my honor! If you weren't too busy fighting to avenge some stupid bird…!"

"She wasn't a stupid bird!"

"You're costing me my honor!" Zuko barked. Leiko was silent and held out her hands to him. Once again, she had made him mad. Their marriage was in the gutter, and they had been fighting more since they vowed. She wanted nothing more than his forgiving touch. The touch of the man she loved.

"Zuko…I…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I-"

"You are a good for nothing, worthless, disgrace of a wife!"

"No!" and she rushed up to him and went to touch his face but he pushed her away and turned his face, "Zuko…"

"You cost me the Avatar!"

"Zuko, this is your wife you are talking to!" Iroh butt in.

"I know well who I am talking to!" Zuko roared back at his uncle.

"But we love each other." Leiko tried.

"How can I love the girl who is constantly ruining things for me?"

"CONSTANTLY? How am I constantly ruing things? Name one thing!"

"You brought that baby on the ship!"

"She needed a home!"

"She could find another home!"

"Have you no heart?" she begged. Zuko went quiet, "Our marriage is falling apart. You have turned back into the icy and cold, spoiled prince who everyone wants to see banished for life."

"And thanks to you I will be!" he turned and yelled at her.

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH THE AVATAR!" she cried out to him! Zuko went into shock and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Leiko tried to stand up strong and look him in the face, but she soon broke down into tears and ran off the ship! She fled as her heart broke into pieces.

Leiko ran into the nearby woods until she had no idea where she was. She felt like her life was falling apart. Aside from being the daughter of her enemy, her marriage was in the gutter and her best friend was dead. Could her life possibly get any worse? But little did she know that it could. Just as she went to turn around a tree, someone grabbed her from behind! She struggled to get free, and she kicked up her foot into the air and hit whoever it was square in the face! The person dropped her and she clasped her throat as she fell onto her knees, trying to breathe. She turned and saw a bunch of firebenders standing behind her with weapons aimed at her. "He's been following us the whole time!" Leiko spoke of Kilix.

"This is the end of the line, Leiko Sikari." A man said in firebending armor. Leiko didn't have her weapons on her, she would have to firebend. She took a fighting stance and readied for battle.

"You are all out of your minds if you think that you can take me down!" she mocked them. And she threw a huge fire ball at one of the men! He dodged it and tossed his spear at her, but she ducked down and it missed her!

"Surrender! You're outnumbered five to one." Another man said. Leiko smiled deviously.

"I've had worse." And she charged at them with fire coming from her fists! The men took their spears and began to swing and attempt to stab her! But she was too fast for them, and she dodged their weapons with flips and sending back strong blasts of fire. However she stopped when one man managed to dig his spear into her stomach! She stumbled back and fell against a tree. The men surrounded her and looked down at her. Leiko touched her gut and waited for the pain to come, but to her surprise it didn't. She sat there for a minute, wondering why the spear hadn't even broken her skin, but then she realized that she was wearing the under armor that Lieutenant Jee had given her. The shirt was made of steal scaled and could not be penetrated! The men gasped when they saw her living, and she just grinned up at them. "This will be too easy."

It only took Leiko four minutes to finish off all five of the men. They had been welled trained, but not well enough to face her. She was invincible, and she was proud of it. Leiko walked away from the five dead bodies and rinsed her hands in a nearby stream. The blood seemed to flow off of her hands and dance down the water's trail. She placed her lips to the water and took a sip of it after all the trails of blood were gone. She was incredibly sick of it! Sick of killing people just to live, and for a moment she wondered if she should have even tried to escape the fire nation. If she hadn't, she would have been living a completely different, but safe life. Zuko, Iroh and Reina wouldn't be in half of the danger they were. Then it struck her…if Kilix was on the island, than he knew Zuko was alive! Zuko was in trouble! Along with Iroh and little Reina! Leiko bounded to her feet and darted back to the ship!

Leiko spotted the ship in the distance, and she stopped and looked at it. It looked stable, and she didn't see anyone around it. Were they safe? Maybe Kilix thought Zuko was dead after all. She sighed of relief and walked slowly towards the ship. She would go on and apologize to her husband, Zuko. She loved him too much to stay mad at him. But before she could make it to the opening of the ship, something terrible happened…

With a loud, ear shattering sound the ship exploded into fiery bits! A huge cloud of fire pounced up into the sky and pieces of the ship went everywhere! The force of the explosion sent Leiko flying back and onto the ground! She landed with a thud on her back and covered her face as debris and flames fell from the sky! Then she stood up and looked at the disaster…and her heart stopped. "ZUKO!" She cried out as she reached to what was left of the ship! She went as fast as her feet could carry her up to the ship with a hand over her head to protect herself from falling debris. She gazed upon the mess…there was nothing left. She cried out again, pleading to the gods that she would get an answer! "ZUKO! IROH! REINA!" But there was nothing. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Why?" she asked herself.

Now she had lost everything she owned, and even more so her family. The only people she could call her family. She lost her uncle, her baby and her husband. Everything was gone. And for the rest of the night she sat in front of the flaming ship, crying and pleading that it was all just a nightmare. But it was no dream, it was all very real. Zuko was dead.


	15. Plotting Revenge

**_AN- A shout out to Zuko101, FireGirl and Jordan and his friendsfrom Sydney! And to all my review'ers, I luv ya' lots! The next chappters are going to be about Leiko getting revenge for her family...oh and by the way...Zuko isn't dead. ;)_**

The morning came, and the flames on the ship were now nothing but ambers. Leiko looked up as the sun rose with red eyes and dried tears on her cheeks. No matter how many tears she cried, nothing could change the past. Her life was over. She knew what she had to do…she had to move on. So she walked around the ship, pushing through the ashes and pieces left of the ship for anything that might have survived. She had the armor Lieutenant Jee gave her on, and in the ashes she was relieved to find her sword.

She took the sword out of its holster and held it up in the sunlight. The sun reflected off of the steal as she looked at it. And she looked deeper into the reflection, and she saw something in the sand. She turned around and found a helmet in the sand. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a warrior's helmet…it belonged to the one of the warrior's of Kyoshi. What were they doing at the scene? And then it came to her. The warrior's of Kyoshi were sworn to kill all firebenders that landed on their island. There wasn't a trace of any other firebenders at the scene. Had they done it? Leiko decided to investigate. She looked at her sword again and at the helmet in her other hand. She furrowed her eyebrows, and at that moment, she swore to do one thing she knew she was good at…kill.

Someone had taken away her whole life from her, and the only people she loved. And for that they would pay. She looked up at the sky, knowing that somewhere in the heavens; Zuko was looking down on her. And she made a promise to him, a promise of vengeance. She would hunt down who did this! And she would make them pay by taking the very life from their veins…slowly and painfully! She took her bandana and pulled it over her face and placed her sword in the holster and tied it to her hip. It was a bitter sweet moment for her, because once again she was becoming what she had feared to be for years…an assassin. "For my family…" she said to herself, "I will do this." And a tear fell from her eye. She turned and looked towards the village. She would see just what they were up to.

Leiko waited until dark to walk into the village through the woods, so not to be seen. She kept her steps light and quiet as she approached the people. She peered through the bushes and listened to what they were saying. The leader of the village was speaking with a roaring fire behind him. "Today is a great day. Last night, a fire nation ship that has darkened our harbors before exploded into nothing but tiny bits and pieces. Tonight, we celebrate the death of our enemies!" and the town cheered.

Anger boiled inside of Leiko and she jumped out of the bushes in a flash! People around the fire and at the dinner tables jumped up and began to flee! Parents grabbed onto their children and shoved them behind their backs to keep the safe! Leiko ran up to the leader of the village and whipped out her sword and stuck it in his face! "MURDERER!" She yelled and then she got closer to his frightened face. "Murderer." She growled.

Some warriors circled Leiko and took out their fans. "Step away from him, now!" one of the warriors of Kyoshi demanded. Leiko drew in a deep breath, hissing as she did and turned to face the leader of the warriors. "Leave and we won't hurt you!" Leiko placed her sword back in its holster and conducted fire in her fists. The people of the village ran inside their houses in fear and the warriors closed in on her. "She's a firebender!"

"You cannot kill me!" Leiko yelled at them. The flickering fire cast light onto half of her shadowed face, licking at the darkness surrounding them. There was silence, and the sound of the fire seemed to be amplified. A bead of sweat dropped from Leiko's temple and hit the ground. "I live for vengeance! You will all suffer for your horrible deed!"

"What deed?" the leader of the warriors spit out.

"The murder of my family!" Leiko barked back. "You blew up the fire nation ship! You killed my family!"

"But we didn't do it." And Leiko's face dropped. The flames in her hands died down as she grew stunned.

"You were celebrating!" Leiko accused them.

"But we didn't do it!"

"Lies! Nothing but fucking lies!" Leiko roared.

"I swear to you, Leiko Sikari. We didn't do this horrible act. We were celebrating is all." Leiko was shocked.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Who doesn't know of The Great Leiko Sikari, Undefeatable Warrior? You're the newest legend. People speak of you across the land. You escaped the fire nation, not once, but twice! Your own home."

"That's my business!" Leiko told them.

"It's true." The leader of the village spoke calmly. "This town is innocent. We did not blow up the ship."

"Nonsense! I found a warrior's helmet at the scene of the crime!" Leiko informed them.

"I swear to you, on behalf of the people in this village, we did not to it."

Leiko's face grew soft. Who was she kidding? These people were innocent. She could tell by the way they spoke. She let the flames disappear from her fists and dropped her arms down. "You have our sympathy." The old man said. Leiko's breathing went back to its regular pace and she calmed down. "Please…it would only be an honor to help a great warrior of such magnitude." And Leiko removed her bandana and revealed her face.

"I am sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

Leiko sat in a room with the leader of the village. She had a blanket wrapped around her and a small fire going in a fire pit. The two of them sat on a pile of blankets and spoke. Leiko had a cup of tea in her hands. "I still can't express how sorry I am for attacking your village. And yet you're giving me a place to stay and food to eat. I am very grateful." She said and bowed her head. The man smiled.

"Anything for the Great Leiko Sikari. Now, tell me, your family was on that ship?" and she nodded, "But everyone says you are a loner."

"I got married, and adopted a babe." Leiko explained.

"Ah, the warrior started a family. Who was your husband?"

"He was the captain of the ship. He had attacked this village before in search for the Avatar."

"Prince Zuko?" and she nodded. "I suspected such."

"He was a great person when you got to know him past all the hatred." And she bowed her head again and let tears fall from her eyes. "It wasn't his fault that he was so harsh. He had a bad past."

"You must miss him."

"More than anything." And a tear streamed down her cheek. "This isn't the first time his ship has blown up. But last time he made it out. I keep telling myself that he could survive, when deep down I know that…that…" and she couldn't continue. The man got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Rest, it will be daybreak soon." And he walked out, leaving Leiko by herself. Leiko laid down next to the fire and curled up into a ball to fall asleep.


	16. Attack

Leiko awoke the next morning when she heard a bunch of whispering around her. She thought she was having a nightmare and snapped awake, sitting up in a flash and looking around. She was surrounded by a bunch of little girls, who jumped back when she sat up. The girls squealed, but didn't run. Leiko looked at the girls, and Reina came into her mind. She imagined how Reina would have looked if she had lived longer, and how she would be just like the little girls before her. It saddened her and she sighed and stared at the one in front of her. She had grown to like children.

"You're a warrior." The girl in front of her said.

"That's right." Leiko replied.

"My mommy says that you came from the fire nation. That you ran away."

"That's also right." And the little girl smiled.

"You're pretty." The girl complimented, and Leiko smiled. She reached forward and patted the little girl on the head and got out from under the covers. The girls ran out of the room in a group and Leiko walked out behind them, taking in the shining sun and the crisp morning air.

"Is there a place where I can bathe?" Leiko asked the leader of the group of girls. Two girls grabbed her hands and pulled in away, some other pushed her. She bent over; the girls were so short that they pulled her down.

"Follow us. We'll take you there." A few girls said.

They led Leiko to some in ground springs that were hidden by bushes. Leiko thanked them as they ran off and let her get undressed. The water was warm, but Leiko was in the mood for a hot bath. So she used a trick that Iroh had taught her to heat the water. She summoned all her chi and blew steam through her nose, making a cloud dance above the water. The water was so warm that it took her a while to sit down, but once she did it was delightful.

She soaked until the water was cool and then got out and got dresses back into her red warrior's outfit. She tied her sword to her side and walked back into the town. When she did, a woman at a stand handed her a mango for breakfast. Leiko sunk her teeth into it and tasted the sweet juices. It was delicious, but not good enough to help the pain. There was only one thing she wanted, revenge.

The leader of the town walked up to her with the leader of the warriors. Leiko bowed politely and listened as the they told her some valuable information and a solicitous offer.

"We received word that the king of Omashu was celebrated in success." The man said.

"Success for what?" Leiko inquired.

"Success in defeating a fire nation ship. He used exploding jelly on a single navy ship. It might have been your husband's ship." Leiko grew interested.

"The king of Omashu had his men blow up a ship?" she asked and then hot blood rushed through her veins.

"We have an offer. If you accept, than you may take it up with the king himself." The young lady said. Leiko thought, it was a chance to reach her newest target.

"I'm listening." She said.

"There are fire nation soldiers all over Kyoshi. If you can help us be rid ourselves of them, then we will give you a boat pass." The man said.

"What's that?"

"It's an admittance paper that will allow you to board one of the ships." The girl explained.

"There is a ship leaving for Omashu in three days at dawn." The man explained.

"So all I have to do is find a way to get rid of the soldiers and you'll give me a pass?" Leiko asked. Both the man and girl nodded. "I accept."

"Good. Leiko, this is Suki. She is the leader of the warriors. You will be working with her to strategize a plan." The man said. Leiko and Suki looked at each other and nodded.

It was the middle of the day, and Leiko was standing on a tree stump in front of the other warriors with Suki on the ground next to her. The girls listened attentively to Leiko's plan. Leiko spoke loud while picturing the formations in her head. She would use some of the ideas that her father had taught her years ago. "Alright, listen up! You girls want to get rid of these firebenders, than pay attention! I have a plan. Fire benders are weakest under the full moon and in water. We will sneak into their camp like we own the place and we will drive them into the water. After chasing them in, the Unagi should do the rest of the work." Leiko instructed.

"It sounds easy." Suki said to Leiko.

"Because it is." Leiko confirmed in a dark tone. And she jumped down off the stump and picked up a stick. She drew a picture of the camp in the snowy sandy mix and the girls gathered around to see. "Their camp is surrounded by trees. It's perfect because you wear dark green. You won't be seen easily until we attack. They will panic in the water. We move out at sunset."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Suki asked as she looked at Leiko. Leiko glared.

"I made a deal. I help you and you help me. A deal is a deal." Leiko replied and she stood up. "It will be sunset soon. Everyone prepare for the attack." And Leiko walked away, leaving the girls behind her. She too had to prepare for battle. She would need more black material to make another warrior's outfit.

Night came, and the girls swiftly moved through the woods. Leiko was in a new warrior's outfit, made with some black material she had bought. She had the under armor on that the Lieutenant had given her under it. She walked next to Suki until they made it to the camp. Through the trees, a roaring fire was burning and men were gathered around it. They were settled in and totally oblivious of the girls. Perfect, they would catch them off guard. Leiko motioned to Suki to tell the girls to move out. Suki raised her arm and the girls walked away, taking places around the camp. Leiko put up her black bandana and sat with Suki. "You'd better not trick us." Suki warned, not trusting Leiko. Leiko rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

The girls rushed out from the trees and began to attack the men! Some other man rushed out of their tents and readied their spears. Other used firebending against the girls, but they were strong. Leiko watched as the blocked and reflected fire balls with their fans. The warriors began to force them backwards and closer to the water. Leiko and Suki ran out and whipped out their weapons, attacking some men behind the girls! Leiko used her firebending and burned a man in the face, and tripped him to the ground! He stood back up and ran to the water with the other men. The girls were doing a great job! Leiko lit her fists on fire and ran ahead with Suki by her side, chasing the men and they all began to run from them! Leiko fired her fire furiously, and sent two men flying back until they splashed into the water! The rest of the men ran in, away from the girls. Leiko and Suki stopped and smiled as the Unagi exploded out of the water and roared at the firebenders! And in one swift movement, it swooped down and gobbled up them all! Leiko watched with a twinge of terror in her, happy that she wasn't them. But she was glad to see them die. The girls cheered as the Unagi disappeared back into the water. Leiko turned to Suki and they shook hands. "It was a great strategy." Suki offered.

"You are a good leader." Leiko responded.

"We should have trusted you." Suki said, and Leiko just smiled.


	17. The Mountain Pass

The next day, Leiko awoke in the familiar room that was given to her. She yawned and sat up. After getting dressed she walked out and to the main building in the village. The leader of the village smiled when he saw her. He bowed and she did the same. "Leiko Sikari, you have led us to victory and a firebender free and safe village."

"You're not firebender less yet." Leiko said, inferring to herself. The man chuckled.

"Of course, and a deal is a deal." And he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it with a feather pen. Leiko watched as he wrote from over his shoulder. He handed it to her after rolling it up. "Here you are, your pass onto the ship."

"Thank you." Leiko said as she took it. He nodded and smiled.

"To reach the ships, you will have to travel over the mountains. The mountains are covered in snow, and there's hardly any life there because it is so cold. Are you still sure that you want to go? You are welcome to stay here if you please. We could certainly use you to help defend the island. We'll pay you richly."

"Thanks, but I seek revenge, not money." She explained. "I promise my husband I would avenge his death and that's my mission."

"Very well then. Have a safe trip, and be careful. The mountains are treacherous."

"I can handle it." And she bowed, "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you, Leiko Sikari." And Leiko walked out of the room and outside. The same group of little girls stood outside with tears in their eyes.

"Don't go Leiko. Stay here." One of the girls said. Leiko knelt down and touched the girl on her head.

"I must go." And she stood back up, "I don't belong here. Good bye."

"Good bye." The girls said to Leiko as she turned and made her way out of the village.

Leiko walked on, not looking back at the village, but stopped when she felt a strange feeling inside of her gut. It felt like a tickle, or a twinge, and she touched her gut, asking it to stop, and it went away. Was it a longing to stay? But she pressed on and made her way along the path through the woods. She walked for an hour before she reached the mountains. There was no path up the mountain, so she tied her bag to her back tighter and reached up to grasp the first rock on that was on the mountain. She pulled herself up and found her footing to push herself up higher. She repeated the step over and over again until she reached a ledge and stood up on it. She turned and looked at the village below. It was yet another great accomplishment of hers. She had lead another army and succeeded, and was now a step closer to her revenge.

Leiko continued to climb the mountain, one step at a time. As she got higher the air got colder, and it nipped at her nose and ears. The snow got deeper, and she found herself digging her hands into snow, trying to find a place to grip onto some rock. She breathed heavily as her arms and legs began to ache from being overworked. And just as she stopped to rest, she saw snowflakes falling from the sky. The came down easily first, and then more began to fall, harder and harder. Leiko grunted and pulled herself up onto another ledge and laid down on her back, gazing up at the sky. It turned white as the snow began to come down harder. It was beginning to blizzard. "Shit" she muttered. And she stood up and pressed on, but before she gripped the next rock she felt the same weird feeling return in her gut. She gripped it and then commenced her journey again.

The journey up the mountain only got harder and harder. The snow came down harder, and it was joined by balls of ice and rain. It beat down on her mercilessly, and she grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Yet snowflakes still found a way into her eyes. Her skin burned from the cold and her body ached terribly. She pulled with all her might until she was half way onto another ledge, and then she lifted her legs up and rolled onto the rock. She sighed of relief and laid back down. She stayed there until a full two inches of snow covered her, not wanting to move. Finally, she got to her hands and knees and peered through the snow, trying to look beyond the white sheet that seemed to cover everything, but she saw nothing. She got to her feet and began to walk along the edge.

Leiko lost her footing and fell! She hadn't seen the edge of the ridge she was on. But she grabbed onto the ledge just as she fell, and she dangled at least a few hundred feet above the ground! She grunted and growled as she clung on for dear life! She looked down and saw nothing but a clump of snow from next to her plummeted down and it looked like there was no end to the drop. Leiko reached her other hand up and gripped onto the rock, and then she used all her strength to pull herself up onto the ledge until she was safe again. She gasped and let her breath out slowly. There was no way she was going to die before she got her revenge. "That was too close." She muttered and she began to scale the ledge with her back pressed tightly against the wall of rock. She found solid and wider ground and walked regularly again, looking for shelter. It was a small cave, with a small opening. She rushed over, trudging her way through the snow until she was at the mouth. She called into it, and heard nothing but her own echo. So she walked right in and set down her bag.

There was no snow in the cave, and she gladly shook off all the snow that was on her. She walked deeper inside, trying to escape the whistling wind. And as she went, she was shocked to discover a pile of bones! Someone had died in that cave. And maybe she was next…no, she couldn't die. Not yet. She was going to make it through this! So she ran back outside and trudged through the snow again, until she found a single small tree growing out of the snow. She used her sword to chop it down and brought it back inside the cave. Using her firebending, she started a small fire. She took out a blanket that was given to her by the villagers from her bag and wrapped it around herself. She scooted closer to the fire and snuggled up in a ball, closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep. "I won't give up." She told herself, "Nothing will keep me from getting my revenge. Not even this goddamn blizzard and mountain can stop me." And she soon fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.


	18. Allusions

Leiko awoke the next morning on the cold, hard cave floor. It reminded her of the times she had woken up in the dungeon after her father sent her there. It was most unwelcoming. However she didn't let it bother her, she still remembered her quest and refused to let anything discourage her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her bangs. The fire she med had gone out sometime in the middle of the night, and it was cold again. She shivered and reached into her bag to get her diary. She had packed a small bottle of ink and a feather pen to continue in the chronicles of her adventure. She wrote,

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in a long time, but a series of events have prohibited me from giving my time to any other activity, other than grieving. I have never felt so alone, so vulnerable. I am on my own now, and I have lost everything. I have nothing but absolute and utter rage to keep my flames from burning out. _

_It all started a few days ago, when a serious crime was committed. My husband, Zuko, and my babe, Reina, were killed along with Iroh and the rest of the crew in a fiery explosion. The ship blew up while I was out on a walk after Zuko and I had an argument. I never even got to say goodbye…or how sorry I was...and how much I love him. It burns me inside knowing that an innocent life as new as Reina's was destroyed without a second thought. The cowards fled the scene, and all I found was a helmet belonging to the warriors of Kyoshi._

_Turns out that they were innocent. They only celebrated the dreadful deed, but had no hand in it. I attacked their village but they showed forgiveness and let me stay. They gave me only kind hospitality despite me brutal actions. I couldn't help it. I have been pushed to a point beyond reason. Nothing will stop me. _

_I got a lead from the head of the village, a kind old man, that the king of Omashu is the one responsible for taking away my life from me. I am on a journey as we speak to Omashu to seek my revenge. To get to the ports I have to travel to the other side of the island, and the only way is through a mountain pass. The mountains are perfidious and they test my every step and move, testing my physical fitness and my will. But like I said, nothing will stop me. May the gods have mercy on me for what I am trying to accomplish. But if I burn in hell for my actions than so be it. I cannot live without my revenge. _

_Leiko_

Leiko flipped through the pages of her diary, remembering all the happy entries she had left. She went way back towards the beginning and read on of her favorite entries. It was about her and Zuko. The two of them and some friends had challenged each other to gobble down a whole bag on fire flakes. It was during Leiko's favorite event of the year, the fire nation festival. They had all accepted the challenge and began to wolf down their individual bags of fire flakes by the handful, and all of them regretted it later. Zuko had ran around screaming for water and another boy began to cry. Leiko's own mouth was on fire, but not burning enough to keep her from smiling at the scene. Zuko downed a whole pitcher of water that evening.

Leiko sighed and closed her diary again. She stuffed it back into her bag and closed it up. It was time to move on. As she stood up, her feet frozen and cold tears sticking to her cheeks, she played out the scene at the festival over and over again. She set her first step into the deep snow and looked out of the cave. A cloud had descended over the point, making it hard to see. At least it wasn't snowing. "For my family." She muttered and began to walk through the snow.

Thanks to the blizzard from the night before, the snow was up to her knees now. It was extremely hard to walk. And it was still bitterly cold out, so she put up her bandana to keep her face warm. Every time she exhaled it warmed her face. Walking through the snow made her legs ache, she was over working them far too much. She lost the feeling in her toes and she was almost certain that they were frostbitten. But this wouldn't end soon. Beyond this mountain point was another one, and she would be in the mountains for a few more days.

She began to wish that Tila was there to talk to and keep her going. She began to wish that she was in Zuko's warm, strong arms again. She even wished that she could hold Reina at least one more time. But no amount of wishing would change the truth. They were gone. No more giggling baby, no more bird on her shoulder, no more kisses and hugs, no more old war stories from a retired general…no more anything. "I must keep going." She told herself.

And then, she got that weird feeling in her gut again. She grabbed it and held her hand there, until the feeling went away. "It's the feeling of desire…" she spoke to herself, "Desire to accomplish my goal." She convinced. She stood in the snow until it went away and then pressed on. She moved her hand up to her neck and clutched the necklace that Zuko had given her for their betrothal. It was beautiful. And closed to her bust was the necklace he had given her as a child for her birthday, the one with the flame. Those and the ring was all she had left, beside her memories.

The mountain air grew thin and she began to breathe harder. She was going higher up into the cloud, where there was hardly any air. She gripped the ledge and pulled herself up and rolled onto the ledge. She closed her eyes from fatigue and began to cry. "Why?" she asked herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"Leiko…" she heard. And she opened her eyes and looked to her side. Did her eyes deceive her? It was impossible! It was…

"Iroh?" she asked and she got to her knees. In front of her stood Zuko's old Uncle. She felt relief in her heart and stood up and wobbled over to him. "Iroh! Oh, you're alive!" she cried. But when she walked up to him, he disappeared! She stopped and looked around. "Huh? What?" nobody was there.

"Leiko." She heard, and she spun around and saw Zuko! Could it be him? It couldn't be!

"Zuko…Zuko!" and she ran ahead, but just like Iroh, he vanished. Leiko spun around more looking for him! "NO! Come back! COME BACK!" she yelled into the wind! And then she heard a twitter and looked up to see Tila flying over her head in a circle! And then she heard a giggle and looked to her left to see Reina in the snow, reaching out to her. Leiko looked all around her and then Iroh and Zuko came back! She grew confused! She went to touch Zuko's face but he disappeared. And one by one the rest of her family did as well. She looked around more, but saw nothing but the godforsaken cloud she was in. "NO!" she cried out and dropped down to her knees! "CURSE THIS MOUNTAIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs! She covered her face and fell into the snow. She was going delusional. "The gods are taunting me." She whispered. They weren't there…they were just simple allusions from the mountain air.


	19. Turned Around

Leiko spent three days up in the mountains, trying to find her way to the other side of the mountain. She would have faced only two days, but had a mishap with direction. She was given a compass by the warriors of Kyoshi to help guide her through the mountain pass. The trick was to go west and stay in that direction. The only problem was that there was iron in the mountain, and with that and all the other elements, the compass had been set off.

Leiko approached a ledge, and saw nothing beyond it. It looked like a large drop, and she quickened her pace to see if she had finally made it. Her feet went through the snow as she used her last bit of energy to make it to the edge. Finally, she had made it! She looked over the ledge with a smile on her face and waited for the surrounding clouds to disappear. But what she saw shocked her.

It was a town, a small village. There were trees and huts and stands and a statue. But wait, hadn't she seen that statue before? In fact, hadn't she seen the whole village before? It was true…somewhere in the mix of it all she had been turned around and ended up right back at Kyoshi. "No." she muttered as she looked closer at the village. It was indeed Kyoshi; her eyes were not playing games on her again. "No! This can't be!" and she closed her eyes and groaned. "I can't believe this!"

What should she do? Should she just return to Kyoshi and forget the whole thing? She thought about it. The idea actually crossed her mind. Maybe, just maybe, there was a mountain to tall for her to climb and defeat. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she had thought she was. This all ran through her head, until she grabbed the betrothal necklace around her neck. No, this was for her family. She had to do this! She turned back and looked at the mountain she had circled. This was nothing, certainly not enough to stop her! "I won't give up." And she took one last look at Kyoshi. She was tired and weak, and had no energy left in her. But she was still determined to face the mountain again…and this time win.

She turned around and began to climb the mountain again. It was all very familiar to her. Since she had done it before, she knew where the good footing steps were and where she could get a good grip. But she was still tired, there was no way she could make it over the two mountain points in two days, unless she didn't stop moving. It had already been a week since the ship blew up, and she wasn't happy being behind schedule. So she decided not to stop, for anything. She would have plenty of time to sleep and eat on the ship to Omashu.

When she arrived at the top of the first mountain point, it was nightfall. She had surprisingly gone pretty fast. The winds whipped at her face, and she leaned against the wind to keep her balance. She should have found shelter while she had the chance, but she was too stubborn to stop. With her arm in front of her face she moved on, setting foot into the snow one after the other, moving slower than before. The wind was challenging her, and the busy snow blowing around impaired her vision. But she moved on. "I can make it."

Eventually the storm died down and Leiko found herself climbing downward into a large snow covered valley. There was a small stream there, and it trickled between the ice pieces. The sound of water was music to her ears, and she skidded down the large hill until she hit level ground. She ran up to the stream and scooped up some water. It was cool, and it cooled down her body from the inside out, freezing her even more. But she didn't care. Water was life.

She looked down into the water and saw her own reflection. What a lonely person she was, she could see pain and anger in her own eyes. She touched her face and sighed. Something about seeing her reflection depressed her. But she was taken aback when a fish swam through the mirror image of her face. "Dinner…" she mumbled. "No, I have to keep moving." She said. But then her stomach grumbles, complaining from the lack of nourishment. And once again, that weird feeling came back in her gut. She clutched her stomach and looked at the fish as more and more swam by. She licked her lips, and something in her body was telling her to eat. So she drew out her katana and stuck it into the water in one quick movement, and pulled out a fish.

Leiko started a small fire and held out her sword with the fish over the flames, cooking it until it was suitable to eat. She could smell it, and it made her mouth water. It had been days since she last eaten anything. She waited for a good amount of minutes before she brought the fish up to her face. She bit into it hastily and chewed, it felt wonderful to have food in her mouth again. She wondered why she was so hungry. She had gone for days without food before; her father had starved her a few times in her younger days. Why couldn't she take it? She felt weak knowing that she needed to stop, and tears fell from her eyes as she stuffed her mouth with more fish. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself with a mouth full of fish.

After completing her meal, she moved on. She didn't wait to see if the fire would burn out, what could it be a danger to? There was nothing but snow all around. So she began to climb the second mountain, knowing she was in the right direction. The second mountain was smaller than the first, and it would take her, maybe, a day to climb.

She went on for another day, not stopping for anything this time. She was determined to get off the stupid mountain. She was almost there now. Her heart skipped a beat when she neared a ledge at the top of the mountain. This was it, had she been turned around again somehow? She had to see, so she leaned over the edge and tried to peer through the clouds. The clouds began to dissipate, and below she saw a most wonderful sight.

She saw ships, she saw people, she saw the ocean and docks! She had made it! A large smile grew across her face. Finally, she would be getting off the mountain! But she didn't want to wait any longer, how could she get down faster than climbing? Jumping was out. She looked all around for something to help her, but not even a tree was up there. She took a step into the snow and her foot hit something. She began to dig deeper and deeper until she came across a discovery.

There was a skeleton under the snow. The skeleton still had armor on and a shield in its hand. Leiko gasped and stepped back, falling into the snow. It was a disgusting sight. She stopped and thought. A soldier had died up there…but she had made it. Yet more proof that she was a warrior, and a strong one at that. She had defeated another obstacle in her path. But then she looked at the shield…and a grin grew across her face.


	20. Captain Sienna

"WAAAHOOOO!" Leiko cheered as she went skidding down the mountain! She stood on the shield that she had found and balanced on it as she went zooming down! Even though times were bad, she had to admit, she was having fun. Something she thought she'd never experience again. And it felt good to be carefree for at least a moment in her life. Especially after how things had changed.

Rocks and trees went whizzing by, and then she went into a forest. She swerved from side to side, missing the trees! She could have hit one and broken her neck at any moment, but she was to absorbed by excitement to care. She concentrated on what was in front of her and maneuvered to how she saw fit. A tree seemed to pop out of nowhere in front of her! She quickly leaned back and made the shield swerve to the side, just missing it! "YEAH!" and she saw a log and jumped up, off the shield and over it, and then landed back on the shield still zooming ahead! She giggled as she looked back at the forest she had passed. She was having a blast.

She came up to a ledge and went skidding off of it, and she and the shield went high into the air! She put her arms up and felt like she was flying! She came back down hard but kept boarding down the mountain. She was almost at the bottom! She saw another ledge and she went off it out of pure adventure and went into the air again. This time she did a full spin in the air before she landed back on the snow!

She leaned back and stopped the shield enough to jump off. "Woo!" She laughed as she stood up straight. "What a rush!" What a rush it was! "I wish I could do that more often!" and she began to walk down the rest of the mountain, for all the laid before her was a simple hill. She walked down it until she hit dirt. The mountain journey was over, and her journey on the sea would begin. "Excuse me." She said as she approached a man who was packing up crates onto a ship. He stopped and looked at her. "Where's the captain of this boat?" The man pointed to a woman who stood a few yards away. "Thank you." And she walked up to the woman. She had never seen a female captain before. The woman turned and looked at Leiko. Leiko bowed and smiled at the lady.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"I would like to board the ship to Omashu please." Leiko spoke. The lady just looked at her.

"Pass please." She said and held out her hand. Leiko reached into her belt for the paper, but realized that it wasn't there! She snapped her head down and looked at her belt, but there was no sign of it!

"Oh no…"

She had lost it somewhere in the mountains. After all that hard work and all that excitement of getting closer to victory, she had lost the pass. Leiko couldn't believe it. She couldn't go back and look for it, it would be ludicrous. Plus it was probably already covered by snow. She bowed her head and sighed. She wondered if she should go back to the village and request another one. That would mean climbing the mountain twice more. "I don't have it." Leiko admitted, "I lost it somewhere in the mountains." And she went to walk away, feeling more depressed than ever.

"Did you say somewhere in the mountains?" the woman asked. Leiko turned and nodded sorrowfully, "You climbed the mountain? And made it?" Leiko nodded again. "That mountain is dangerous, many have tried and not survived." And then she took a closer look at Leiko. "What is your name, child?"

"Leiko." Leiko said, and the woman gasped.

"Leiko? Leiko Sikari?" and Leiko nodded. "The great warrior, Leiko Sikari?"

"You've heard of me?" Leiko was surprised.

"Who hasn't?" the lady asked. "What brings you to Kyoshi?"

"My husband and babe were killed here a week ago." Leiko explained.

"You were married?"

"Yes, thought I'm widowed now."

"You're so young to be a widow." The lady sympathized. Leiko nodded. "Leiko, my name is Captain Sienna. And I would be honored if you boarded my ship." Leiko smiled widely and bowed.

"Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Leiko had gotten lucky. The woman was very nice and generous to let her on her ship without a pass. Leiko didn't put her backpack down with the other cargo, but she helped the crew prepare the ship for their travels. Leiko was more than excited, she was ecstatic. She was taking another step closer to her revenge. After helping the crew, Leiko went up to the deck of the wooden ship and walked up to Captain Sienna. "Are you looking forward to the trip, Leiko?" she asked her.

"More than anything." Leiko replied. "I've been wanting to go to Omashu for some time now. I have some…business to attend there." Leiko worded it in a different way.

"You do realize that we're going to the Northern Water Tribe first though." Siena informed Leiko. Leiko froze.

"What?"

"My men need healing before they can fight again. So we're going there to be healed and then we're going to Omashu to help in the war." Leiko didn't know this.

She thought for a moment. This wasn't what she expected. She had thought she was going to Omashu right when they set sail. But she'd be doing a big loop and going to a worthless ice land first. Should she still go? "Are you still in?" Sienna asked Leiko with a smile. Leiko just smiled back.

"Yes, I'm in." Leiko replied. "I'm up for a bit of an adventure."


	21. Out At Sea

The ship had set sail a week ago and Leiko was getting to know the crew. All of the crew was men, but they were led by Sienna, the empress of the ship. Leiko enjoyed sparring and joking with the members of the crew, even though they were a bit obnoxious and rowdy…just like Zuko's crew. It was raining out. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, and the ocean seemed to bellow back at the dark sky. Leiko, Sienna and the rest of the crew were below deck.

"So talk to me." Sienna began as she sipped from a cup, "I haven't heard much about you."

"Well, what would you like to know, captain?" Leiko asked.

"Just tell me a bit about yourself."

"How about you start?"

"Okay." And she took a breath, "My father was a captain. He wanted a strong son to take his place but my mother had many miscarriages and finally had me. I was all he had, and so he handed it down to me. This fleet has been mine for five years now, and I was training for much longer than that. I'm the only woman captain in Kyoshi and possibly the Earth Kingdom. It's a great honor. I value my job, not many women have my position."

"You must be very proud."

"I'm sure not as proud as you are." Sienna said as she turned and faced Leiko. "Now tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in the fire nation. Admiral Zhao is my father, and my mother died when I was born, so I don't remember her. My father treated me more like one of his soldiers than his daughter. I trained everyday. He'd even beat me daily. He said it would make me tough and stronger. And that being a girl was a disgrace." Leiko sighed and continued. "He trained me to be his assassin. And I'd kill people by his command, just to stay alive. I have the mark on the ankle." Leiko said, referring to the two permanent squiggly lines on her ankle. "There was only one real bright memory of my childhood…and that was Zuko." Leiko rested her head on her fist and sniffled; tears now coming to her eyes. "He was my best friend, and he'd take care of me when I was sick or injured…he took much better care of me than my own father. He was always there when I needed him. And then he was banished. I'll never forget the day that he was banished. I believe it's my fault to this very day. He disrespected his own father to help me. I didn't see him for two years. Then we met again when my father sent me to kill him. But I betrayed him and took refuge on Zuko's ship instead. We grew close, and we had many adventured together…and then we got married. And we adopted a baby girl named Reina. Now…now I have nothing."

"You're a strong girl, Leiko Sikari. Zuko would be proud of you." Sienna said.

"I know he is." Leiko replied and wiped away a tear. "He was everything to me."

"You must have loved him very much." And Leiko nodded.

"Captain!" a man burst from the deck and ran up to Sienna and Leiko, dripping wet and scared. "The mast is breaking! And the sails are tearing off!" Sienna stood up.

"Tie down the mast! Close the sails! Bunker down!" Sienna commanded and she ran up on deck with him. Leiko followed.

The battering rain hit her face and soaked her the second she made it to the deck. Thunder deafened her ears and the lightning blinded her. Her ponytail began to stick to her and her clothes clung to her body. The deck was flooded, and men were using buckets to try and get rid of the water on the deck. Sienna began to tie down the mast with large ropes with the rest of the crew. Lightning struck the crow's nest and severed the ladder! The ladder fell down onto the deck, just missing the crew members who were scattered about! "WE HAVE TO CLOSE THE SAILS!" Sienna screamed over the thunder.

"BUT THE LADDER BROKE!" a man yelled back. Leiko looked up at the flailing, white sail. It would be dangerous to go up there and close it manually.

"I'LL GO!" Leiko told them and she ran over to the mast. She took some rope and tied it around her waist and the mast. And slowly she began to climb up it, hugging it tight and scooting herself up.

The beating rain and wind tried to force her down, but she kept moving. She closed her eyes to keep the water out and hugged the large pole. Lightning flashed just as soon as she opened her eyes and blinded her! It took her a second to get her vision back, and then loud thunder followed. She could feel the vibrations on the wood she clung too. She looked down from where she was and saw Sienna and her crew looking up at her, waiting to see if she would make it, or try and catch her if she fell. Leiko didn't look back down; instead she pushed herself up further, straining the muscles in her body. She kept pushing herself up higher until she reached the sail.

The large white sheet of fabric was being beaten and worn by the battering wind that threatened to tear it off. Leiko reached out one hand and grabbed a corner of it! She tugged at it as hard as she could against the wind. She pulled it in and wrapped it around the mast. She finished by tying it. Lightning flashed again, just to her left! She lost the sight in her left eye for a moment, but continued. She maneuvered herself around the pole until she was on the other side, and she gripped onto the other corner of the sail and did the same as before. She was successful.

Both flailing corners of the sail were tied down securely and the crew below her cheered! Leiko smiled to herself, out of breath from the riveting experience. She went to slide down, but as she did, something unexpected occurred. Lightning flashed again, but this time it struck her! "LEIKO!" Sienna cried out from below! Leiko felt a sharp pain and tingling course through her entire body, and then she let go of the mast! Her body went plummeting down, and all she saw was darkness…


	22. Tara

Leiko awoke with a sharp pain in her left arm. She opened her eyes slowly and came to consciousness. Her head still throbbed, and her entire body ached. When she tried to move she felt like her body was too stiff and would remain motionless. She found herself in a sleeping bag, wrapped up tight. She looked down at her paining left arm and saw that it was in a sling. It was only a second after this discovery that Sienna came up next to her. Leiko sat up and looked at her. "What happened?" she asked. Sienna smiled at her.

"You're truly lucky, do you know that?" Sienna spoke, "You were struck by lightning, severely. The crew and I weren't even sure if you were going to make it."

"Lightning?" Leiko repeated, and Sienna nodded.

"You did a great job with the mast Leiko, and your efforts saved us all from being lost at sea. But in the end you got hurt. You fell from just below the crow's nest. Nobody could make it in time to catch you…and you hit the deck full force. However, you only broke you arm." Leiko looked down at her arm, no wonder it hurt so much.

"And…I'm alive?" and Sienna laughed.

"You're talking aren't you?" she replied. Leiko got up and looked around. "You should take it easy."

"Where are we?" Leiko asked.

"We're headed for the Northern Air Temple."

"That makes two pit stops!" Leiko complained.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we need more supplies. We lost a lot to the storm." Sienna informed her. Leiko grunted and looked back down at her broken arm.

"How do you plan on reaching the temple? It's atop a large mountain." Leiko inquired.

"We sent a messenger bird, there will be transportation waiting for us." Sienna explained. Leiko just nodded and looked back down at her injured arm. "The healers at the North Pole will be able to heal that up for you."

"I doubt they would heal a firebender." And Leiko walked up the deck as Sienna followed. She saw that they were growing closer to an island with a tall mountain range that wad hidden by clouds. It reminded Leiko of her tedious, long and painful journey crossing the mountain path. She shuttered and felt the familiar twinge in her belly. She grabbed it again, but this time it didn't go away. It stayed for some time, and then a whole new sensation overcame her body, nausea. That feeling didn't retire either, and she walked over to the edge of the ship and vomited what little was on her stomach. Sienna walked over and touched her back when she was finished.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Leiko replied as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, the taste of bile still in her mouth.

"You've never gotten sea sick before."

"It's stress, I'm sure." Leiko convinced Sienna. But that feeling in her gut puzzled her. Sienna walked away, "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

The ship landed on the shore and the men secured it to the rocks. Leiko jumped off with her weapons and waited for Sienna to follow. Sienna came and then smiled at Leiko. "We'll be heading up on those." Sienna said and pointed to some large wooden huts that had ropes coming from the roofs. Leiko didn't quite understand how, but she approached the structures with the crew and Sienna by her side. The crew split in two, and went into either wooden hut. Sienna took her usual spot next to Leiko and tugged three times on one of the ropes. And as if it were magic, the hut began to lift up into the air, along with the other one.

Leiko looked around as they were slowly hoisted higher and higher up the mountain. The rocks looked ragged, and she didn't know if even she would have been able to make it up the mountain by pure strength. She then stuck her head out of the hut and looked up to see the sky. The mountain peek was still masked by the clouds, and she was unable to see where they were going. Leiko turned to Sienna. "Do you know these people?"

"I've met a few of them." Sienna replied. "My grandfather was very close with these people."

"I've never been here before, and I've traveled to many lands."

"On your husband's ship?" and Leiko nodded.

"My late husband." She murmured and closed her eyes, as if to say a prayer to him.

"We're here." Sienna interrupted her. Leiko looked around and saw a large temple with smaller buildings around it. People ran up in front of them all and stared as Leiko and the rest of the crew walked out of the huts. Leiko noticed the people staring at her weapons and she felt a bit guilty for bringing them. But she brought them everywhere with her, it was a habit.

Leiko looked around as people gathered and an old man walked up to her and Sienna. He bowed and Sienna replied with one of her own. Leiko didn't want to be rude so she bowed as well. The old man spoke to them. "It is an honor to have you here, the great Captain Sienna and the great Leiko Sikari of the fire nation. Welcome to our home." He said.

"Thank you." Sienna said.

"You know me?" Leiko was surprised. The man nodded.

"I told you, you are a celebrity everywhere you go." Sienna whispered to Leiko.

"Of course we know you. We have heard of your many great adventures and travels." The man said.

"How?" Leiko asked.

"We have heard from merchants, not to mention the warrior of our village." Leiko went into shock for a moment. There was a warrior here?

"You have a warrior?"

"Yes, and she is from the fire nation just like you. In fact she is your age." Leiko was more than shocked now. There was only one other fire nation girl who was training to be warrior like her at the same time she was. And she disappeared shortly after Zuko did.

"Leiko Sikari…it's been a long time." She heard a familiar voice. Leiko looked past the man and saw a girl in a blue warrior's outfit just like her own, only her hair was golden. She looked fit and she carried a katana on her side, just like she did! And then Leiko remembered exactly who it was.

"Tara!" Leiko exclaimed with a smile. It was one of her old friends, Tara. The two hadn't seen each other in years! Leiko ran up to her and they bowed to each other. But after the bow they simple embraced each other in a long hug! "Tara! I haven't seen you in almost ten years!" and they backed away.

"I know, it's been forever!" Tara replied, "But I've heard all about your adventures."

"It's good to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you as well." And then Tara looked at Leiko's betrothal necklace and gasped. "You're engaged?"

"I was, and I was married."

"What happened?"

"Now I'm a widow." Tara's eyes grew big and she touched Leiko's shoulder.

"Zuko…" and Leiko just nodded. "I'm so sorry Leiko. I knew the two of you would end up getting married some day." And then a fire nation bird flew down and perched on Tara's shoulder.

"Who's this?" Leiko asked.

"This is Ruby. Don't you have a bird? I thought her name was Tila."

"I did…but she was murdered as well."

"Murdered?" and Leiko nodded again. Tara placed her arm around Leiko's shoulder. "Come, tell me everything. I want to hear about everything that's happened from day one."


	23. The Deal

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Tara asked Leiko after she explained everything.

"Yeah, a lot. I can't believe that just a little less than a month ago…everything was fine. They were here with me, where I could laugh with them. It feels like they've been gone for an eternity."

"You must miss them."

"I miss them all so much. They were my family. And I'd give anything to kiss Zuko again, or laugh with Iroh, or hold Reina, or go hunting with Tila."

"I can imagine." Tara sympathized. "I miss my family back in Solomi."

"I liked that town, it was nice and quiet. Living in the capital everyday kept me on my toes." Leiko stated. "Have you had any word from your family?"

"Not in many years. But I do know that my sister, Cera, is being held hostage by the fire nation soldiers." Leiko looked stunned.

"Your twin sister? What did she do?"

"She organized a rally against the fire nation soldiers and was caught. Only the gods know what they're doing to her."

"Than what are you doing here?" Leiko asked as she set aside her cup and stood up. "You should be out there, fighting for your family!"

"Awe, Leiko." Tara said and then sighed. "I have no fight left in me."

"Nonsense! The Rebel has never lost her fight! You're a warrior! We never lose grip! We stay in the game until we die! We live to protect out families!"

"You don't have any family left to protect, Leiko. You should be like me. Eyes glazed over and wondering what your purpose is in life." Tara asked as she turned away.

"Tara, you were The Rebel! You were an awesome warrior! And you still are! Don't let your move to the northern air temple make you forget!"

"It hasn't. There are millions of fire nation soldiers Leiko. Even two warriors of our magnitude couldn't take them all down. Not even the Blue Spirit did it alone." Leiko felt pain come to her heart and that queasy feeling return to her stomach. She touched it and swallowed. Her poor Zuko…

"Zuko was the Blue Spirit." Leiko admitted. Tara looked up.

"What?"

"Yes. He was." And then there was silence.

"But I thought he was trying to capture the avatar. And he worked with him?"

"He had no choice." Leiko said and bowed her head.

"Leiko," Tara brought them back to the subject, "Even though you are a strong warrior, you couldn't defeat a whole army rank on your own. I know you want revenge, and that's all normal, and I respect that…but you can't do it. You'd just be killed." Leiko clenched her fists.

"I can do anything for him." She said. "And I don't have to do it by myself. I have you to help."

"Huh?" Tara looked surprised.

"Don't you get it? A warrior needs adventure and the ecstasy of the feeling when her sword slices through her enemy. You won't find that here."

"I've slain about a few dozen fire nation soldiers here. That's good enough for me." Tara said.

"I'm asking you to come with me and get your life back, as an old friend."

Tara looked up at Leiko. And at the moment, Leiko found remorse in her sunken eyes. She looked like she had lost sleep on the matter for years. And she probably did. But she wasn't too lost to be saved. No warrior ever gave up like that, or at least they shouldn't. Leiko knew that Tara would only be proud to get back in the game, and she wanted to redeem her old friend back to the way she was. "Please," Leiko spoke again. "If you help me get revenge, I'll help you free your sister." Tara looked up with a glisten in her eyes.

"I haven't seen my sister in so long." She spoke softly.

"You have my word. My word is my bond."

"Your bond is your blood?" Tara asked. Leiko nodded and held out her hand. Tara smiled and stood up to face Leiko. She shook her hand. "Deal."

Leiko and Tara helped the rest of the crew pack up their supplies and bring them down to the ship. Tara gathered her things in a knapsack and packed up all her weapons. She walked around the temple one last time to say goodbye to those she knew and held close since she moved there. But despite the melancholy look on her face, she was excited. She joined Leiko and Captain Sienna in the moving hut and made her way down the mountain range. After boarding the ship and setting sail, Tara joined Captain Sienna and Leiko at the front of the ship and looked out at the ocean as it came and went. The waves crashing up against the sound of the sails fluttering in the sea breeze, it was thrilling. Leiko watched as a smile crossed Tara's face.

"Thank you Leiko. For reminding me." Tara spoke.

"You're quite welcome." Leiko replied.

"Now, off we go to the North Pole." Sienna said and looked at the two warriors. "I'm sure the two of you will have the chance of being healed."

"I haven't had any battle wounds in years." Tara said.

"Well, with some luck we'll get some." Leiko said and looked at Tara. The two teenage girls laughed after a moment. They did not fear pain or blood. After laughing so hard, Leiko felt that twinge in her stomach. She looked at everyone the other two and smiled sheepishly. She began to feel a bit dizzy. "Excuse me." Leiko said and she walked away from them and to the side of the ship where no one else was standing. She leaned over the edge and vomited again. "Dmn." She growled and wiped her mouth. "What the hell is wrong with me?" and she thought about what it could possible be. She figured it was all stress and excitement, and maybe because the ship was less stable than Zuko's. She figured that the healers at the North Pole would be able to heal her.


	24. Closer To Victory

It had been a week since Tara joined the crew and she had grown to love the adventure. Leiko and Tara were still really close and were growing even closer. They enjoyed conversation with the crew and the captain. They even had arm wrestling competitions with each other. Usually Tara won. See, Tara was stronger than Leiko, but Leiko was faster. This meant that their sparring matches were inspirational, and the crew was always delighted to watch.

"Are you ready, Leiko?" Tara asked Leiko as she struck a fighting pose. Leiko did the same and smiled.

"Always ready, Tara." She replied and then they ran towards each other!

They met up in the middle of the deck and began to spar! Tara took a swing but Leiko dodged it and threw one back, but Tara would do the same and respond with a kick. It would go over Leiko's head and Leiko would spin and trip Tara, but she'd do a jack knife up and trip Leiko in return. This went on for a good few minutes, the two girls kicking and punching each other until they were out of breath! The crew watched a cheered and whistled as the moves got more complicated.

Tara went to punch Leiko but Leiko grabbed her by the arm and kicked off of her chest! Both girls did a back handspring away from each other and then ignited their fists! They charged at each other again and Leiko did a fire wheel, spinning and sending flames in around her in a circle! Tara dodged it and then shot fire at Leiko, who deflected it and then tumbled forward and sent a flame out of her own. Tara did a flip out of the way and kicked flames out towards Leiko! Leiko fell over but did a spin back up and then threw another flame at Tara that sent her back into the wall.

A crewman tossed Leiko her katana and Leiko stuck it out in front of her. Another crewman tossed Tara hers and she did the same! Leiko and Tara clashed swords and continued to clank their swords together in fury! They both did a back flip and lunged forward and held their blades just an inch away from each other's throats! The crew cheered again. Leiko and Tara lowered their swords and smiled at each other. They shook hands and put their swords away.

"That was pretty good…for an amateur." Leiko teased. Tara threw her a look.

"Like you could do better."

"I was going easy on you."

"Sure Leiko." And she scoffed. "Whatever."

Later, as the sun was setting, Leiko was sitting up in the crow's nest with a bowl of rice and dumplings. She had just gotten finished vomiting again an hour ago, and yet was starved. She didn't know why, but she saw it as a sign of weakness. She began to talk to herself. "Look at yourself Leiko." She started, and then she stuffed a dumpling into her mouth. "You're eating like a pig. I know food is comforting but, dmn. You're a monster." And then she swallowed. "You're weak. That's the problem. You're fcking weak." And she felt tears come to her eyes. "I mean, so what if you lost your husband…and your child…and your whole entire family. You shouldn't be this weak."

"You're not weak." Said Tara out of nowhere. She climbed up to the crow's nest with a smile and took a seat next to Leiko. She too had a bowl of rice and dumplings in her hand.

"How did you know I was up here?" Leiko asked as she turned away in shame.

"I'm your friend, I know everything." Tara said and took a bite of her dinner. There was a moment of silent between the two benders. Leiko decided to break it was a conversation.

"So…you never told me why you left the fire nation." Leiko started.

"Awe, I hate home. I have no home. I'm never going back there as long as I live."

"How come?"

"Because of what they did to me."

"What did they do?" Leiko grew interested.

"Well, I was accused of being a witch. It got really bad, until the point where my sister was kidnapped one night while my house was lit on fire. I had to get everybody out of there myself, but I never found Cera. I got word that she had been kidnapped and that there was nothing I could do. I got a scar from the fire that night." And Tara rolled up her sleeve to show a scar on her arm.

"That's a beauty." Leiko joked. Tara chuckled.

"I know you have many battle wound to be proud of." Leiko just nodded and ate more. "And that husband of yours certainly had a beauty of his own." Leiko swallowed hard and felt the same unusual feeling in her gut. "Oh, and I traveled with the avatar."

"What?" Leiko was shocked.

"Yeah, he's the one who helped me escape from the fire nation. I joined him on his giant flying bison, he and two others from the water tribe. Sokka and Katara were their names, they were good hearted."

"What has become of them now?" Leiko asked, and Tara sighed.

"I don't know." And then she looked at Leiko's face. "Prince Zuko was trying to capture the avatar for years."

"I told him how stupid it was. I would never pick up where he left off." Tara smiled.

"We had great adventures together."

"I can only imagine. Constantly running from…the opposing force in your life."

"I suppose you know what that's like." Tara sympathized.

"My father is a monster."

"Do you think, _he_ was the one who blew up Zuko's ship."

"No, I was told the King of Omashu was responsible. And after we head to the North Pole, I assure you, he will be held responsible. I know he did it."

"There's always that chance, Leiko." Leiko thought for a moment and agreed with a nod.

"I know. But I want to be sure. I'll get to the bottom of this, and the culprit will pay."

More silence.

"Leiko, there's something I have to tell you." Tara spoke up softly. "I'm just afraid that, you'll get mad if I tell you…and I'll lose my friend." Leiko turned and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I," and she sighed and bowed her head, "I was engaged to Zuko."

"What…"

"I know. I know it sounds weird but it's true."

"When?" was all she could squeak out.

"Back when we were younger, long before Zuko was banished. It was to be an arranged marriage. We weren't even 10 years old."

"How come I never knew about this?"

"Because, we never wanted to get married. We even told each other that. There was no interest in each other. And do you know why?" Leiko shook her head. "Because Zuko was in love with you. He even told me. He said, 'Tara, you're a nice person and a great friend. But I don't want to marry you. My heart belongs to someone else. I love Leiko.' And you know what? I didn't doubt it for a second. And then all three of us left the fire nation. Our triangle of friendship was broken, but here we are today…at least two of us…and you're the one who married him. That's the way it should have been. And I'm happy for you." Leiko smiled and tears came to her eyes. She hugged Tara.

"Thanks Tara."

"I'm just glad to get it off my chest." And then as the girls backed away, they noticed that it began to snow! One by one little snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"We're getting close." Leiko stated with a smile. "Closer to victory."


	25. The North Pole

The ship grew closer and closer to the North Pole. The snow began to come down heavier everyday and it got colder with every conquered mile. Then ice burgs began to appear out of nowhere. The ship was constantly being steered away from the perils, and it kept Captain Sienna busy. Leiko and Tara changed into their thicker warrior outfits to keep themselves warm. It didn't do too much, but it did enough. Leiko was determined to get done what needed to get done and leave for Omashu. She wanted to get a start on her revenge as soon as possible. And she was convinced that nothing would get in her way.

The ice bergs grew bigger as Captain Sienna, Tara and Leiko were standing at the front of the ship. They watched as they saw a landmass in the far distance. A man shouted down from the crow's nest, telling them that they would be reaching their destination soon. Sienna smiled at the girls. "You ladies are in luck. Nothing feels better than getting healed. You lose all your scars and feel a million times better." She said.

"I just wanna go and leave." Leiko said firmly. Tara punched her shoulder.

"Leiko, this is another great adventure for us. You should be excited." Tara said. Leiko just looked back ahead.

"I have only one objective on my kind at the moment."

"They could heal your arm, Leiko." Sienna stated. Leiko looked down at her forearm, which was in a cast.

"Not that you need it healed." Tara but in, "You fight fine with it. But then again getting healed would be a great experience."

"Maybe." Was all Leiko replied with and she looked on with the others. There was a moment of silence, until Sienna brought up a good question.

"Do you think we'll see any firebenders there? You know, Zhao, tried to conquer the Northern Water Tribe not too long ago. They could still be stationed there."

"I doubt it. The Avatar chased them away, or at least that's what I've heard." Tara said.

"My father was a lunatic to think that he could overthrow a strong tribe such as this one. He doesn't have the brains nor the strategy to pull it off." Leiko told them, making them smile.

"But I suppose you do." Sienna said with a smirk.

"I've defeated entire armies with no more than 30 men, I think I'm pretty capable for whatever there is to expect." Leiko said as she looked down at the water, and as she did more nausea came upon her. She held her breath and closed her eyes, trying to hold down her breakfast.

Suddenly, a bunch of canoes came out from behind ice bergs and got in the path of the boat. In the canoes were water benders. One of the canoes pulled out front of the boat, forcing them to stop. "State your name and commerce!" one of the men called up.

"I'm Captain Sienna of Kyoshi Island, and I'm not here on business! My crew and I have come to be healed before battle with the fire nation!" Captain Sienna yelled down to the man.

"What do you have aboard?" he asked.

"Just some food, a little bit of wine…and two firebenders." Sienna said. The man looked at Leiko and Tara and glared.

"Why do you bring them along?" he asked.

"I promised to take them with me to the battle field, where they will help us defeat the fire nation at Omashu." Sienna informed them. Leiko was thinking to herself that she had no business fighting the fire nation, just the King of Omashu. But she would keep quiet to avoid any conflict that would keep Captain Sienna from fulfilling her agenda.

"Who are they?"

"The great warriors Tara and the daughter of Zhao, Leiko Sikari." The man looked shocked and glared more at Leiko.

"We will not invite in the daughter of the man who tried to conquer our tribe!" he said. Leiko balled her fists in annoyance. Why was it that her father created her reputation?

"She means no harm, if anything she will help. This is Leiko Sikari; she defeated her own father in an Agni Kai. She won't be any trouble." The man took one last look at Leiko.

"Very well." He said. And he raised a hand. Some other water benders began to bend the icy wall and make it open up for the ship to pass through. "You may proceed." And Sienna waved to thank him and the sip began to sail in.

As the ship made its way inside and up to the dock, people ran to the great wall to see the ship that had arrived. Tara and Leiko looked up and watched as people and children gathered and looked down upon them. They began to chatter when they saw the way the girls were dressed. The ship came to a stop at a dock and everyone on board walked off. Leiko took her first step onto the fluffy, white, soft substance that seemed to be everywhere. She had never seen snow before like this. She had seen some falling from the sky on her way towards the South Pole once with Zuko, but this was everywhere. Tara looked around and gaped her mouth. "Wow." She said. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No, not yet at least." Leiko replied and they walked up to Captain Sienna, who was talking to the head of the tribe. They stopped talking and looked at Leiko.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Leiko Sikari." He said in a deep voice. "We have heard many tales of your adventures." Leiko bowed.

"Thank you. Please, the honor is mine." She answered. Tara bowed as well. "Oh, this is Tara, a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind two firebenders staying in the North Pole." The man smiled.

"I understand your stories, and I do not see the two of you as a threat. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by how welcomed you are. Please, make yourselves comfortable with our hospitality. I can imagine two warriors such as yourselves would enjoy being healed." The man said the last part looking at Leiko's arm. Leiko hated people feeling pity for her, but she had to admit the experience would be one to remember.

"Thank you for everything." Captain Sienna said with a bow. The man bowed and walked away.

"So, what now?" Tara asked.

"We're only staying for a day. I suggest you girls so see what this place has to offer, and get healed before we leave." The girls nodded and walked off together to see the sights.

For the rest of the day, the girls saw what the North Pole had to offer. It was amazing, everything was made out of snow and ice, and yet it was so sturdy. The most magnificent sight was the palace. It was enormous, and it made them wonder how it stayed standing over all these years. There were also waterways that winded and twisted and turned in all sorts of directions, and in them were canoes of civilians carrying out their daily business. Leiko and Tara took a ride in a canoe for the experience and they went all around the North Pole in it.

Night time came quickly, and the sunset was amazing. The sun was an orange, glowing orb that set over the ocean, tossing its reflection into the water. The water danced and glittered with crystals from the stars that had begun to show. The sky was split in two horizontally, one part warm colors, the other part cool colors with the glistening stars. As it got darker, the sun was swallowed up by the ocean and its never ending currents. Leiko stood on the main wall and watched. Captain Sienna walked up to her and joined her in admiring the sight. Just as the sun disappeared completely, rays of different colors began to glow and dance in the sky. Taking diverse shapes and turning all which ways. "The spirit rainbow." Sienna said.

"I like to think that my husband is up there, looking down on me. Watching as I grow closer to reaching my goal." Leiko replied. Sienna looked down at Leiko's broken arm.

"You're still not healed. You should hurry. We're leaving in the morning." And then she walked away. Leiko thought for a moment before she sighed and walked back to the main part of the village and into a large hut. There was a plump old woman with silver hair standing in there. Leiko slowly approached.

"Excuse me." She said and the woman looked at her. "I'd like to be healed…please." The woman smiled.

"Of course dear, please, come in and get comfortable."


	26. Love Creates Miracles

Leiko walked over to the small pond in the room and laid down on the ice strip that went over it. She tried to make herself comfortable, but the ice was a bit chilly to her skin. She rested her head and placed her arms flat at her side. The woman walked over and got down on her knees. "Just try to relax, it won't hurt a bit." She said. Leiko took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes and felt all the muscles in her body relax, but that familiar twinge sank into her stomach.

The woman smiled down at Leiko and placed her hand on Leiko's forehead. "You're still just a little bit tense. Just take deep breaths. I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

"Oh, I don't fear pain." Leiko said. "Being a warrior means letting go of fear in pain."

"What a brave child. Anyway, let's begin, shall we?" and the woman smiled and began to waterbend a small stream of water out of the pond and lifted it into a ball. "My name is Gemini. I will be healing you today. Don't worry, I'm very experienced." She said kindly and then placed her hand in the middle of Leiko's chest. The water gathered there and then began to stream out. A stream stretched out to her right arm and another for her left, and two more for her legs. The water spread out and rested on her limbs and torso.

Leiko felt the cool water on her body and then it warmed up as some sank into her skin. She felt all the places were she had scars cool down. The water seemed to stick to her scars, and then she felt her skin begin to tingle. She didn't want to open her eyes, but take it all in. It felt good, refreshing. Like she was being renewed, rejuvenated and revitalized. Soon all the ugly scars of her past would be gone, but the memories would still stay.

There was the scar from where her father tried to stab her, there was a scar on her neck from where he had sank his nails into her skin, trying to strangle her. Then there was a gash from a sword fighting accident. And then there were the little gashes she gave herself, from her self pity. She remembered taking blades and slitting her skin, she remembered the very nights she did it. And then there were countless battle scars. All would be just memories now.

"Almost done." She heard Gemini say. And then something strange happened. The water gathered into another ball and stayed in one part of her body. It sat on her gut, hovering there, seeping in and dancing around. Leiko felt the twinge return stronger than ever. "This is interesting. Very interesting. Have you had any serious incidents?"

"Yes, I was stabbed in that area. A sword went right through me." Leiko explained. "Is it taking longer to heal?"

"No, by now it would have been healed." Gemini said. Leiko grew worried and curious.

"What's wrong with me?" Leiko asked. Gemini watched as the water slid off of her body and back into the pond. She placed her hand on the very spot where the water sat and kept her hand there for a second. Then she moved both of her hands to Leiko's sides and felt them, squeezing them gently. It tickled a bit, but she didn't move. "What is it?" Leiko asked again. Gemini looked back at Leiko and smiled warmly. Leiko knew that something was going on just through the smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine."

"I don't think so. You said it was very interesting, _nothing_ can't be interesting." Leiko explained. Gemini sighed and smiled.

"How old are you, dear?"

"I'm 16. Why?"

"Are you married?"

"I am…was…I'm widowed." And Gemini's face dropped when she said that.

"Oh, child…"

"What is it?" Leiko inquired. "Am I hurt?"

"No, you're doing fine. You're in excellent shape."

"Am I sick?"

"No child, you're not sick." And then there was a long pause. "…You're pregnant."

"What…what did you say?" Leiko had to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"You're pregnant. One month to be exact. You're going to be a mother."

"There…there must be some mistake!" Leiko jolted up and pleaded. "I'm incapable of having children! I was stabbed!"

"Love creates miracles, child."

"But my husband…he is dead!"

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but it's the truth. You ARE pregnant." Leiko sat there as her breathing began to grow heavy. She touched her head in shock and looked around. Things began to blur from tears gathering in her eyes. She jumped up to her feet but was unsteady from the words she had heard. Gemini helped her steady as tears began to fall from Leiko's eyes.

All this time, she knew something was wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But she knew something was wrong. And now this. She thought about all the facts. She saw Zuko's face in her head. His smile and all, she even heard his voice. But that part of her life was gone. He was dead, and nothing would bring him back. The only piece she had of him…was this child growing inside of her. She still had the necklace he had given her as a child, and then the engagement necklace and the marriage ring, but it wasn't enough. How could she possibly be pregnant with a dead man's child? What would she do? Where would she go from here on out? "Will you be okay, Leiko?" Gemini asked her.

"I-I have to go!" Leiko said and she ran out of the hut!

Leiko ran as fast as her feet could take her back to the main wall. Tears streamed from her eyes and dripped down her face as she ran through the night air. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears as she ran, more would only fall in their place. Leiko reached the main wall and stood up on top of it, threatening to jump off and hoping to hit the pointy ice bergs below, knowing it would kill her. "I don't want this!" she said to herself. And she readied herself to jump off and brace for impact. But then that stupid twinge returned again. The twinge of a baby moving around inside of her. Then she thought. Did she really want to end her life? In doing so she would not only leave her objective of revenge unfulfilled, but she would kill an unborn life. One that Zuko and she had created. Together. As one. She backed away from the edge and dropped down to her knees. "Why?" she asked herself. And she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it over the ledge! Then another, and another out of frustration! "WHY?" she screamed at the top of her lungs into the sky, and it echoed. Bouncing back and hitting her ears. She crumbled down and began to sob. "WHY DID YOU DIE? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?" and she sobbed the hardest she had ever sobbed in her entire life. "I want to die."


	27. A Mother To Be

Captain Sienna watched with Tara as her newly healed men packed crates of supplies onto the ship. Some waterbenders joined in and helped. Tara began to look around. "What are you looking for, Tara?" Sienna asked. And then she looked around too.

"I haven't seen Leiko anywhere." Tara replied. "Have you?"

"Oh, here she comes." Sienna said as she pointed into the town. Leiko came walking, slowly and hugging herself. It took her a while to walk up to them and when she made it; they noticed that she didn't look too good.

"Leiko, your eyes are really red!" Tara said. Leiko sniffled and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asked. "Weren't you healed?"

"Yes…I was." Leiko showed them her arm and revealed that there was no cast on it anymore.

"Then what's the matter?" Sienna asked.

"I…I can't talk about it." Leiko replied.

"Sure you can." Sienna spoke sweetly to Leiko.

"We are your friends, Leiko. You can tell us anything." Tara backed her up. Leiko sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm…pregnant." She admitted. Tara and Sienna's eyes grew large and they looked at each other.

"Oh Leiko, that's wonderful!" Sienna exclaimed.

"No, it's not." Leiko responded.

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"Who is the father?" Sienna inquired.

"A dead man." Leiko told them sadly as a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh," Tara started in a sad tone, "…Zuko." And Leiko nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Sienna sympathized while touching her heart. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Leiko said. "The father is dead. There isn't anything to do."

"Are you scared?" Tara asked.

"I let go of fear a long time ago…yet I am scared of this. This is an adventure I thought I would never experience. I'm down a path I have no clue about."

"Well, let's get onto the ship and sit down to a nice cup of tea. I'm sure it will calm your nerves." Sienna said and she placed a hand on Leiko's shoulder. "I want you to be nice and comfortable for the journey to Omashu. The last thing you need is stress right now." The women boarded the ship with the men. And as they did, Tara placed an arm around Leiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry Leiko. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

"I'm having a baby, Tara. A dead man's baby. How can I raise a child on my own? Not only that, how can I fight?"

"You shouldn't be thinking about that. You're in no condition to even think about fighting."

"But how am I supposed to get my revenge?"

"Maybe you should wait until after the baby is born."

"That'll be almost a year! I can't wait that long! I need to confront the King of Omashu now!"

"Easy Leiko." Sienna said. "We're leaving momentarily for Omashu. We should be there in about a week if the wind permits us. But you should be cautious." And she handed Leiko a cup of tea. Leiko took it and sipped it. "You look worried."

"I am."

"You've had some experience being a mother before." Sienna pointed out.

"Yeah, with Reina. You'll do fine. You'll be a great mother." Tara tried to comfort her.

"I don't know what to expect."

That night, Leiko laid awake in her sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling. There was a small glow on it, from a single candle that burned about a foot away from her head. She turned and looked at the tiny, flickering flame next to her. It made her think. This baby, without a doubt, would be a firebender, just like Zuko wanted. Zuko would have been so proud to have a firebending child. She closed her eyes and imagined herself teaching a small child how to firebend. She could see her and Zuko in her vision, and the small child giggling and laughing, and then an older version of Reina watching with old Uncle Iroh. Tears began to brim in her eyes, knowing it would never happen. She would never get her family back.

Leiko's mind slipped as she felt the baby moving around in her stomach. Was it a boy or a girl? Would it be strong? Who would it look like? When would it be born? How would she take care of a child all on her own? What would her father think? But then again, who cared? Her mind slipped again, and she remembered all the times her father beat her, and how Zuko saved her. What if it was back in the day when she was still owned by her father? He would have killed her upon hearing it. And it was for that reason that Leiko wished she could speak to her father. To rub it in his face. To say, "You know what, I'm pregnant with the child of your enemy, and I don't care at all what you have to say."

Then Leiko wondered something else. What if her mother was alive? She had hardly any memory of her mother. If her mother was still alive, she would have asked her all the questions buzzing in her head. Her mother birthed her, of course she would know everything about having a child. Leiko had all these unanswered questions that she would have to find out the hard way. And she wished her mother was still alive. How did her mother die anyway? She only remembered her father saying to her one night, after slamming his fist into her face out of sheer frustration. "You're mother is dead." He had told her. "And she is never coming back. You cannot bring back the dead."

All of these thoughts didn't leave her alone all night long. She didn't get a wink of sleep. So the next day, for half of the day, she just laid in bed. Not wanting to move around at all. Just too scared to face reality, for the first time in her life. She wished more than anything to have Zuko hold her, or Iroh's wisdom to reassure her. But there was nothing. "You can't bring back the dead." She repeated what her father said to her. And then she touched her stomach, where a small bubble was beginning to form. "My child…" she spoke. "I know you can hear me, and I want you to know…I will never let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever. You're all I have left."


	28. Omashu At Last

Tara took a tray of food from the kitchen and made her way down into the brig of the ship, where Leiko was still asleep. Tara walked down the stairs and as she did she heard Leiko groaning in her sleep. She was mumbling something. "No…no…who are you? Who?" Tara set down the tray and gently shook Leiko awake. Leiko awoke with a jolt. She was out of breath and sweaty. Tara knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder.

"Leiko, what is it?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Leiko explained. "I've been having the same dream for months now."

"What was it about?"

"Only Zuko knows about it. But I'll tell you." And she took a deep breath, "I keep having this dream where I'm walking in a clearing, that's surrounded by a bunch of woods, and I'm hunting someone. I take out my bow and arrow, and I shoot. The person goes down and I run over to see who it is, and I always wake up before I can see who it is. For some odd reason, I have no idea who it is."

"Sounds creepy."

"Yeah, but this time was different. This time, I was hunting someone and we were surrounded by flames and destruction. It was hot, and the flames were high in the air."

"It could mean something."

"I know, but what?"

"I'm not sure." And there was a moment of silence. Tara placed the tray in front of Leiko on her lap, "I brought you breakfast. You've been asleep all morning. We were worried about you."

"I'm just really sleepy from all the excitement."

"You need you're sleep Leiko. I'll let you go back to bed. Enjoy your breakfast." And Tara left.

The ship was out on the sea for a week, and there wasn't much progress thanks to the lack of wind. Leiko was getting frustrated with the whole situation and she began to pace back and forth on the ship's deck. How was she supposed to get revenge if they couldn't even get to Omashu? Forget the fact that she was pregnant, she was on a mission, her own heist. And nothing would get in her way. "Land ho!" the man up in the crow's nest yelled down to everyone. Everyone, including Leiko, ran to the front of the boat to see a landmass coming up in the far distance. It was the Earth Kingdom, which meant Omashu was just a few days away. Leiko smiled.

"We made it!" Tara cheered as Sienna cut through the crowd and walked up to the girls.

"Ah yes, the great city of Ba Sing Sei and the capital Omashu, so many things to offer." She said. "You girls are lucky."

"Thank you for everything, Captain Sienna." Leiko thanked her.

"No problem at all. We should be landing this evening." Sienna informed them.

"Yeah, and then I can start my mission." Leiko said to herself. Tara heard her and smiled.

"And I'll be there to help you. A deal is a deal." Tara replied, Leiko smiled and they all looked out at the Earth Kingdom again.

"We attack at nightfall." She said quietly.

After docking the ship, all the men and Captain Sienna got into their armored suits and prepared for battle. That was why they journeyed to the Earth Kingdom, to help fight off the fire nation soldiers stationed there. While they did that, Leiko and Tara put on their black warrior outfits and the little bit of armor along with it. Then they packed all their weapons onto their backs. Leiko put her quiver and bow on her back, and her elbow blades and katana on her hips, and then she carried her bow staff. Tara did the same and they both put on black bandanas over their faces to hide their identity. They were more than ready to go into their own battle and take the victory. Leiko could almost taste it.

Everyone set out for Omashu in a pack, walking on foot but at a steady pace and in a rank with Sienna, Tara and Leiko in the front leading the men. Leiko was silent the whole time, planning out her attack. Going into detail in her mind what she was going to do to her opposing forces. It was as if something in her snapped and her mind was set on killing, which wasn't like her, she valued life. But now that everything she loved dearly was gone, she saw no reason to value anything anymore. They continued marching into the night, until they came up to the great walls of the city that were off in the distance. "There it is, the walls that hold Omashu." Sienna said to Leiko. Leiko was smiling to herself and clenching her fists. Not only did the walls hold the city, they held the king. The coward he was.

Just as things began to look up, there was a scream in the back of the rank! "Firebenders!" one man yelled and everyone turned around as an army of soldiers came rushing up on rhinos! They jumped off of their beasts and began to fight with Captain Sienna's men! Sienna drew her sword and ran into the battle! Firebenders came from all directions and encircled the smaller army of men, and then they commenced their attack! Flames were being thrown at the innocent men, and they were defenseless to any of the fire attacks. Tara and Leiko watched in horror as the people they had grown close to began to go down!

"We have to do something!" Tara cried to Leiko. Leiko thought about it for a minute. She looked at the walls of Omashu and then at the fight. What was more important, her revenge or these brave people? She had to think quickly! Leiko ignited her fists.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" she said and Tara ignited hers and they ran into the brawl! They began to punch and kick the firebenders, scarring them and injuring them with their fire! Leiko and Tara went back to back and began to shoot fire in every direction, sending the other firebenders flying off! Leiko ran out and did her fire wheel, spinning around and shooting out flames with her fists! Tara did cartwheels and sent fire out of her hands and feet! The girls were in the heat of the battle, when all of a sudden Leiko heard Tara scream! She turned and saw that a bunch of soldiers had managed to tie her up with metal chains, and they began to drag her off! There were too many, they couldn't win!

Leiko ran after Tara, but she was tripped by a soldier who stood with three other men, and they all held chains similar to the ones that held Tara hostage. Leiko growled and did a jackknife up, kicking a soldier in the face and then jumping off of his shoulders and kicking another! But a metal chain wrapped around her ankle and she fell to the ground again! Another soldier went to tie her up, but she sent flames into his face, marring him! Then a chain went around her hand, and then the other! She struggled against them, but they were too strong! She tried to reach for her katana, but couldn't manage it with the men pulling at the chains. They wrangled her down and soon she too was tied up in chains! Two soldiered began to drag her off, as she looked in the distance and saw the walls of Omashu slipping away, along with her revenge. "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed, and then a soldier kicked her in the temple, sending her into a state of unconsciousness.


	29. Held Prisoner

Leiko awoke with a throbbing head and an aching body. Her arms felt stiff and she looked up to her right to look at it, but then she noticed that she was strung up! Her arms were hoisted above her, chained to a wall, and her legs were also chained. She struggled to slip loose, but she couldn't break free a single inch. She grunted and looked around to see other shackles, and Tara tied up in one of them. Leiko tried to wake her up.

"Tara! Tara!" she called, and then Tara's eyes fluttered open. She grew surprised and looked around.

"Where-where are we?" she asked.

"A prison hold, on a fire nation navy ship. We've been captured." Leiko informed her in a grim tone.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. But don't panic. I've been in this situation before."

"Where are they taking us?"

"Back to the fire nation most likely, to face justice. You'll be sent to jail for the rest of your life, while I'll be hanged for being a traitor." Leiko growled, her hair falling in front of her face. "It's always that story."

"We can break free." Tara said. Leiko struggled more.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "How am I supposed to get my revenge now?" and she closed her eyes and a tear fell.

"Don't cry Leiko." Tara tried.

"I was so close to avenging their deaths! I was so close…" and more tears fell. "But once again the stupid fire nation has gotten in my way. The gods damn them to hell. They always somehow manage to ruin everything. It's their job, you know. To ruin other people's lives. Look at the, they've torn families apart and stomped on true love…and now this fucking war." And she spit and grunted again.

"Easy Leiko."

"I was going to have a baby with my husband, and they took everything away from me. Look at me, I'm a widow! A pregnant widow! And in killing me…they're going to kill my unborn baby."

"We'll get out of here, somehow." Tara reassured her. "Then we'll go back to Omashu and get your revenge."

"I doubt that." Said an eerie voice. Leiko and Tara turned to the doorway and a man with a long white beard and furry eyebrows walked in. Leiko knew right away who the man was.

"General Kisho." She growled.

"That's right." He answered.

"Un cuff me so I can beat the living piss out of you." Leiko told him.

"Oh Leiko, your adventures haven't change you a bit, I can see." The old general stated. Leiko grinned.

"How do you know each other?" Tara asked.

"I was supposed to marry his son. That stuck up pompous, Kilix." Leiko replied.

"Correct, but she ran away and broke his heart. She chose the banished prince instead, when she could have married a fine general."

"Wait a minute, Kilix is a general too?" Tara asked.

"Yes, my father appointed him the position; because he knew Kilix would help him capture me." Leiko said out loud.

"How did you know?" Kisho inquired.

"I have my ways." Leiko stated, "Mostly, I just know my father." And then Leiko thought for a minute, "Is Kilix on board?"

"Another bonus. The lady isn't just pretty, she's smart." Kisho said.

"What's the matter Kisho, getting too old to work and now you're letting Kilix call the shots?" Leiko taunted. "That's a shame. You're just making all this more fun for me." And Kisho slapped her across her face! Leiko drew in a deep breath and growled at him.

"You're making me angry." Leiko said.

"Am I really?" Kisho didn't seem to care.

"Enough!" said another deep voice. And out of the shadows stepped Kilix, wearing a general's uniform. Leiko rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the scum." Leiko muttered.

"Ah, Leiko. So nice to see my old fiancée." Kilix said.

"I think you're finally catching on." Leiko taunted.

"Tell me Leiko, did you honestly think you could outrun and hide from me?"

"I could always fight you one on one."

"No thanks."

"Ah, see, you're no man. You're a coward." Leiko teased Kilix now. "What do you want with me?"

"What I wanted before!" he barked, "I want your hand in marriage!" Leiko laughed.

"Hah! I'll never marry you." And then there was silence.

"What have you been up to Leiko, since we last saw each other?"

"Well, I've been quite busy living my life."

"All just to come back to me." Kilix purred as he touched Leiko's face.

"You're too late! I'm already married! AND I'm pregnant."

"Really? But rumor has it…Zuko is dead." Kilix said. Leiko bowed her head and didn't say anything. "Oh, so I was right. You see, you've been running all this time. Just to have everything taken away from you. It stings when it's on your side, doesn't it Leiko?" and Leiko looked up and spit on Kilix. Kilix wiped it off. "Rumor also has it that you've been trying to get revenge."

"What are you getting at?" Leiko asked, suspiciously.

"I'll make this offer. If you marry me, I'll see to it that Omashu is turned into nothing but rubble, and the king will pay for his crime." Kilix said, stone cold. Leiko's face softened. "See, my love, I can be compassionate too. I can meet to your needs and wants. Surely all that banished prince gave you was something skin deep. Something superficial."

"You don't know that! How dare you underestimate-!"

"Calm down Leiko. I'll give you until morning to think about it." And then Kilix and Kisho began to walk out of the room. But Kilix stopped and turned and looked at Leiko. "Oh, and by the way. That baby is going to need a strong father. I could be that man." And then he left, closing the door behind him. Leiko bowed her head again.

"What bastards!" Tara complained, "So what's the plan, Leiko? What are we gonna do?"

"I-I don't know."

"You're not thinking about marrying him are you?" Tara asked. Leiko was silent and looked away, "Oh Leiko, you can't!"

"He said he'd help me get my revenge. I loved Zuko so much that I would gladly sleep at the side of any monster to ensure his safety. But now that he is dead, all I can do to prove my love it to avenge him."

"This is a win-lose situation, Leiko. I mean, sure you get revenge, but you'll be cheating on Zuko."

"Zuko's dead." Leiko reminded her.

"…Leiko, don't give in!"

"I think they've done it, Tara." Leiko said. "I think the fire nation has finally won. It's all over for me now."


	30. Voice From The Tower

Leiko had been up all night, thinking about the offer. It was indeed a win-lose situation. What would she do? What should she do? She could hear Zuko's voice in her head saying "Don't do it." And then contradicting himself by saying, "Do it for me." Leiko was torn straight down the middle, her heart split, her mind divided. She could marry this highly honorable general and get her revenge, OR, she could stay a widow and be a prisoner, forever holding her honor in marrying the banished prince. Oh how she wanted her revenge.

The morning came particularly slow, and Leiko raised her head to greet the little bit of sunlight that was coming into the dungeon of the boat. Tara stayed asleep, needing her energy. Leiko couldn't sleep at all. She was afraid of having that single nightmare that had been haunting her for so long. The salty sea air still nipped at her nose, and soon she heard the sound of scraping metal. She looked towards the door and saw that it was cracked open and General Kisho popped his head in. "What do you want you old fart?" Leiko asked. Kisho opened the door more and let his son, Kilix, enter. Leiko rolled her eyes.

"I can imagine you've been thinking about the offer." Kilix said with a grin. Leiko bowed her head. Tara was now awake and looking at the both of them. She couldn't take it anymore and blew off at Kilix.

"She'll never marry you!" Tara yelled.

"Tara, that's enough!" Leiko quieted her.

"So, what'll it be?" Kilix asked. Leiko looked away and said something softly, not loud enough for everyone else to hear. "What was that?"

"I said I'll do it!" Leiko barked. And then she calmed down, "I said…I said I'll marry you." Leiko gave in.

"LEIKO NO!" Tara called out. Kilix smiled.

"Good! Very good! Father, tell the helmsman to set a course for home." Kilix said and Kisho left. Kilix walked over to Leiko and touched her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears now. "Poor baby. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll see. You're doing the right thing. The right thing for you, for me, for the baby…even for the nation."

"I hate the nation." Leiko said solemnly.

"That'll change. I'll have someone bring in your breakfast." And he kissed her cheek and left. Tara began to shake her chains.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Tara screeched. "Leiko, that guy's a jerk! You can't possibly marry him!"

"I have to Tara."

"For what?"

"For Zuko. I promised I'd get my revenge. Marrying him will give me that chance. Doing this will prove my love to Zuko."

"How?"

"By doing something I dread more than anything and going against all I know is right, and putting myself at risk, I'm proving just how strong my feelings were for Zuko."

"I don't see how. Look, we'll find a way through this! You don't have to go through with it."

"No Tara, I want to do this. I _have_ to do this." And Leiko turned her head away again. "The fire nation has won. It's time to accept it."

The ship arrived in the fire nation by midnight the following night. Leiko and Tara were escorted off in chains by several guards and then led into a dungeon in a part of the palace. As they sat there, rotting on their minds, Leiko cried to herself. She had received news that she was to marry Kilix the following night. The plans had already been made and everything had been set up. It was just a matter of Kilix giving the word. Leiko prayed to the spirits to give her strength. Then after a long wait, the time came.

Leiko was pulled out of the dungeon by a chain tied around her body. She felt like an animal. But she assured the guards that she wouldn't put up a struggle. So Kilix gave the word and Leiko was untied. She went into a room and changed into her wedding gown. It was long and white, almost like the one she had worn before when she ran off with Zuko. It was much fancier than the one she wore at her wedding with Zuko, it had lace and silk and a large red bow on the back. Her hair was put up into a fancy style and makeup plastered on her face. She felt like a china doll being handled the way she was.

After getting ready, she was handed a bouquet with red and white flowers and escorted to the grounds just outside the palace. There was a door separating her from the outside and from everyone else. She heard music playing, and it was all too familiar for her. The doors opened and she took a deep breath as she saw the light of the sun setting. She looked out and saw guards lined up in two rows, facing each other and making a pathway down to the altar, where Kilix was waiting. Leiko didn't want to walk down, but then she felt someone hook arms with her and pull her down the aisle. She looked through the veil and saw a man with a scarred face. But this man wasn't her love…it was her father.

"Hello daughter dearest." He said as he walked down the aisle with her. Leiko grit her teeth.

"What're _you_ doing here?"

"Why, I came to escort my lovely daughter down the aisle to her new husband."

"You want nothing to do with me, and I you. Why would you come?"

"Because it is my honor as your father. And also…I am proud of you, Leiko. You're making the right decision. It is for the best."

"How do you know what is best for me?"

"I am your father, for the millionth time."

"That doesn't change anything."

"You're still just as stubborn as your mother."

"I guess the apple never falls far from the tree." And by now they were at the altar. Zhao removed his arm from Leiko's.

"You know, I'll never forgive you for scarring my face." Zhao hissed.

"Shame, it's a good look for you." Leiko taunted, and then she faced the priest with Kilix. The priest began to ramble on, and while he did, Leiko's mind slipped.

She thought about her family. She thought about what she was doing, and how miserable she was going to be for the rest of her life. Then she thought about the baby. Would Kilix be a good father knowing that it was the child of his rival and enemy? How could he care for a child that was everything he hated? Then she thought about Zuko. She knew she would do anything for him, but this was by far the toughest decision she had ever had to make. She knew it was wrong, while at the same time it was right. There were so many different ways to look at the situation that it made her head spin. All she could really think about was how much she missed Zuko. "And do you, Leiko Sikari, take Kilix to be your husband?" she heard, and then he went into detail, just like the priest on the island where she and Zuko married. It was almost word for word. As he got closer to the end, tears began to fall from her eyes and tumble down her cheeks, leaving salty streams for more to follow.

"I….I…." she stuttered. Kilix and everyone looked at her. "I…I…" she couldn't let the words slip out of her mouth.

"Do you?" the priest repeated himself. Leiko opened her mouth to answer. To give into the sorrow, to give into Kilix, to give into the fire nation and all the misery along with it. But then she heard a familiar voice ring through the air.

"LEIKO, NO!" she heard the voice scream out to her. She looked around to see where it had come from, and then she figured it was just in her head. Until she saw everyone else looking around to see where it had come from. "LEIKO DON'T DO IT!" she heard something else. It was coming up from a tower in the palace. And she recognized the voice…

"Zuko?"


	31. Escape

Leiko was in shock, was she going mad? Was she actually hearing the voice of her dead husband? She turned and looked at Kilix, and he looked back at her with a stunned look on his face. "Did you hear that?" she asked him.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." He said. People began to chat. Leiko looked around.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Leiko, it was nothing, I assure you." Kilix told her.

"But there was! There was something! I heard it!" Leiko said.

"Leiko, that's enough!" Zhao scolded her.

"No, I heard him!" Leiko defended.

"You heard nothing my dear." Kilix tried.

Leiko shook her head and backed away slowly, dropping her garland of flowers and then she ran off, away from the altar and towards the castle. "STOP HER!" Zhao commanded, and his men chased after Leiko. Once again, Leiko was running away in her wedding gown. Maybe fire nation weddings were just meant to be depressing like that. Leiko turned down a corridor and waited for the guards to run by. One of them ran into the hallway, but didn't see her lurking in the shadows. Leiko waited until the coast was clear and then she ran out and down the main corridor as fast as she could, picking up her gown as her feet carried her swiftly.

She reached another hallway and ran down it, knowing it would take her to the towers. But she was spotted. "There she is! Stop her!" a guard called out. Leiko took a fighting stance and readied herself for combat. The guards began to throw fire at her, but she dodged it, throwing out fire of her own in a large ball, knocking back three men, and leaving two standing! She ran up to them and did a split in the air, kicking them both and sending them to the ground! Then she kept running up to the towers. She ran up the stairs, but tripped on her dress. She grew aggravated and ripped off her dress, leaving her warrior's outfit on that was underneath. Good thing she never went anywhere without it. Her shoulder pads made the dress seem bulky anyway.

She found a door at the top of the stairs and pushed it open, revealing a dark dungeon. The only light source was a torch in the corner. Leiko stepped in and looked around, peering through the darkness. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?"

"Leiko?" she heard a familiar voice. She used her hand as a torch and looked around the room, and she was shocked to find her old family member…Iroh!

"Uncle Iroh!" she cheered and she ran over to him and hugged him. He was strung up by chains, but he rested his chin on her shoulder. She couldn't believe it! Iroh was alive, and in one piece! After all this time of thinking he was dead, he was there in front of her! "Iroh, how is it possible? You should be dead! The ship…"

"I'm not the only one still standing." Iroh said solemnly and he looked over to the other corner. Leiko walked into the darkness, where there was a single torch already lit, and what she saw healed her heart from its broken state…Prince Zuko.

"ZUKO!" she cried when she saw him. He looked up and saw her.

"LEIKO!" and she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him in tears! He put his cheek to hers and both of them let their tears tumble down their cheeks in joy. They were reunited.

"How can this be? You're alive!" Leiko said as she cried and clung onto him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Zuko answered. "I thought they had killed you."

"Never, nobody can keep me from you! But…but I still can't believe it. The ship blew up, but you're alive!" and Leiko held his face to hers so their foreheads were touching.

"The ship blew up after we were ambushed."

"You were ambushed?"

"Yes, by a bunch of royal guards. I heard them coming onto the ship and I ran into Reina's room to get her. I picked her up out of her basket and ran with her and Uncle Iroh out onto the sand, but there were guards waiting for us. They dragged us and the rest of my crew away and then blew up the ship. It's all your father's doing."

"My father? He-he planned this?"

"He sent Kilix after us, and then he sent him after you. He said to kill you if you didn't cooperate. Zhao plans to separate us for the rest of our lives! He didn't want you to find us, that's why we've been up here in the dungeon. Your father is up to something."

"What?"

"I overheard Kilix talking to your father, and he said that his plan was to get me out of the way, so that he could kill my father and take the throne!" Zuko explained. Leiko was in shock.

"If my father became fire lord there would be no stopping him! He'd kill all of us! I have to stop him!"

"This heist is dangerous Leiko." Iroh spoke up from his spot on the wall. "Your father is up to something so big, it would take an army to overthrow him. That is why he wanted you out of the way." Leiko stood up.

"Well I'm still here! And as long as I'm still standing, my father will not be fire lord! And he cannot keep me from my family! I must stop him!"

"You'll need an army, Leiko." Iroh said.

"Or a friend." Leiko said with a grin. She grabbed her sword from its holster and sliced through the chains that held Zuko captive, setting him free. Then she did the same for Iroh. "Where is Reina?" Leiko asked Zuko. Zuko bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, dear." He said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I couldn't save her. They snatched her away from me before I could get her to safety." And then he looked at his wife. "I tried to save her, I really did. But I don't know what they've done to her. I've lost our daughter. I'm sorry." Leiko placed a hand on Zuko's cheek and kissed him, for the first time in a month. It felt so good just to finally have her lips on his. She pulled away and spoke to him.

"We'll get her back. Somehow. But first, we help a friend."

Leiko and the other ran through the tower and up to another dungeon, where Leiko opened the door and saw Tara, still strung up. Tara looked at them and gasped. "Leiko, your family's alive!" she said. Leiko took her katana and sliced through the chains, freeing Tara. Tara landed on her feet. "So what's the plan?"

"My father's after the fire lord, this is much bigger than I thought."

"So let's take him down!"

"No, first we're going to find your sister."

"Cera?"

"A promise is a promise." Leiko said with her hand on Tara's shoulder. "I always keep my promises."


	32. Run Aways

Leiko led the pack down from the dungeons until they reached the hallway. There were many guards on full alert. There had to have been at least a dozen. "Shit! Looks like they're expected us." Leiko said. "My father must have sent them. Any plans?" Zuko walked over to a wall with a drape on it. He lifted the drape to reveal a small door. Leiko smiled at his brilliance.

"I remember every nook and cranny of this place." Zuko said quietly. And then he let everyone rush in before he closed the door behind himself. Everyone had to go on their knees. Leiko still led the way through the darkness. "These secret tunnels were used in case of an attack. My great grandfather had them built." Zuko explained.

Leiko came up to e dead end and then pushed against the door with all her might, until it cracked open and a bright light shone in. She covered her eyes and then continued out, finding herself in the back courtyard. "Hurry!" she commanded everyone out of the tunnel. They hurried out and then Leiko ran over to an unattended cart and took the black tarp off. She took the tarp off of three other carts and handed one to Iroh, Zuko and Tara. "Disguise yourselves." She said and she wrapped the tarp around herself, covering her face. The others did the same. "Zuko, get us out of here." She said, and now Zuko took the lead. "Stay low." Everyone crept low, weaving their way amongst the carts until they found a small hole in the wall from where a few bricks had been missing. They climbed through the hole and they were free.

The group ran away from the fortress and away from the city. Leiko led them again through the many routes of the city until they reached a forest on the outskirts of town. They darted into the brush and made their way deep into the forest. "Leiko, where are we going?" Tara asked.

"To one of my favorite childhood spots. It's a cave a ways away from the city. We'll be safe there." She replied as they all ran. But Iroh slowed down at leaned against a rock, trying to catch his breath. The teenagers stopped and looked back at him.

"My bones ach with age." He said, "I cannot keep up with you youngsters. Maybe it'd be best if you left me behind." Iroh offered. Leiko walked over to him.

"No way," she replied, "There's no way I'm leaving anyone in my family behind. I'm not losing anyone." And she placed her arm around Iroh and let him lean on her. Zuko took the other side of his uncle. "Tara, it's straight ahead, past a large boulder. You should find it. Go ahead and tell us if anyone is approaching." Leiko told her friend, and Tara agreed and ran ahead.

It was another hour and a half before Leiko, Zuko and Iroh reached the cave. Tara was at the mouth, waiting for them. They all ducked inside just as thunder began to rumble. "Let's go deep inside. I don't want anyone to suspect that we're here." Leiko told them. And everyone walked further in. It turned out to go deep under ground of a large hill. Water dropped from the ceiling and there were puddles on the cave floor. The air was damp and smelled of earth, but it would be safe there. "Let's stop here." Leiko commanded and everyone rested on rocks. "Tara, in just an hour, you and I are going to the army camp just outside the city. I'm sure your sister will be there." Leiko stated.

"Tonight?" Tara asked.

"I don't know when my father plans to strike, but most likely when he learns of our escape he'll make it sooner rather than later. We should get your sister and make our first strike against my father tomorrow night. It's the safest way."

"Right." Tara agreed. "But what will Cera do while we fight?"

"She'll be weak. The soldiers make their prisoners work all day and night. We should keep her here, just to be safe."

"Good idea."

"Zuko, we need a fire."

"I'm on it." Zuko agreed and ran outside the cave to gather some sticks.

"Be careful out there." Leiko told him.

Zuko returned safely and started a fire. They were hungry, and Tara and Leiko could have used a bite to eat before they struck the camp to free Cera. So Leiko set out with Tara to find something to eat. They didn't want to draw a lot of attention to themselves, so they went fishing in a near by stream. For the forest was very still, so still that if anybody was in it people would know. They caught a few fish and then fried them over the camp fire. Leiko and Tara ate a bit and then packed and left for battle, with just their swords and their bending power. Their other weapons had been confiscated by the fire nation upon capture. Before Leiko left with Tara, Zuko grabbed her hand. "What is it?" she asked.

"Be careful out there." He said. "I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again." He said. "I don't think I could take it." And he kissed her.

"I'll be back." She said, "I promise." And then she turned away and ran out with Tara.


	33. Surprise Attack

Tara and Leiko reached the campsite of the fire nation soldiers in the middle of the night. It couldn't have been better timing, the soldiers would be asleep or weary, nowhere near ready to fight. Leiko and Tara knew it was their chance. They crept behind the brush near the camp, peering through the leaves to see two sleepy guards and a bunch of tents up. Then there was a cage with four people in it, and one of them was Cera. "Cera!" Tara said, hushed under her breath. Leiko tugged at her clothing to get her attention.

"Listen, I'll take them head on, you go the back way and free Cera. If the soldiers give you trouble, blaze the tents. That will keep them occupied." Leiko explained. Tara nodded and then walked around the back. Leiko took a deep breath and prepared herself for battle. She pulled her black bandana over her nose and then walked out. The two drowsy guards must have recognized her by her red warrior's suit, because they knew exactly who she was.

"Leiko Sikari!" they gasped and then pointed their spears at her. She stood there in front of them and didn't move. Instead, she simply spoke to them.

"Have we met?" she said in a sassy tone.

"Hands in the air! Do it now!" one guard yelled. Leiko drew out her katana and gripped it in her hands.

The commotion aroused the other soldiers and they darted out of their tents and aimed their spears and swords at her. She just stood there, surrounded by weapons. Something in her clicked, as it usually did when she fought, and then a grin spread across her lips under her mask. She shot a flame out at one of the tents and it caught fire! The soldiers jumped back and began to scramble around! Leiko ducked under the smoke and crawled on the ground, around the soldiers and their scurrying feet. She saw two other tents go ablaze and knew it was Tara who had also run into trouble.

Leiko sprang up from the ground and jumped over a tent! A soldier looked up and saw her, flying through the air with her katana above her head, peeling through the blaze! "Take this!" she yelled as she came down with her katana, slicing through the soldier's armor and injuring him. And with one more swipe of her sword she finished the deed. The soldier fell to the ground dead. Then she felt some more coming up behind her, she did a back flip through the air and ended up behind them, then she swung her sword and struck them down. She ran towards the cage with the prisoners but was cut off by three soldiers, and then looking around she saw that she was surrounded again.

Anger filled her veins and she soon found herself spouting flames from her fists. She summoned her chi and all that anger to her fists and flames grew. She threw her arms out in front of her, sending fire shooting out and throwing back the soldiers! Then she lifted one leg into the air and spun around in a circle, sending flames out and knocking them back! Then she ran up to one and began to spar with him. He punched, and punched again, but she dodged and then kicked up her leg, knocking him in the jaw and sending him into a state of unconsciousness.

Leiko looked over and saw Tara punch out a soldier, and grab the keys from his pocket. She ran over to the cage and opened it. The prisoners came running out and Cera ran into Tara's arms! "Cera! Oh thanks the spirits! Are you okay? What have they done to you?" Tara gushed as she looked at her twin sister for the first time in years. There were tears of joy in their eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Cera said weakly.

"I know, but I'm here." Tara comforted and they hugged each other. But their reunion was interrupted when a soldier jumped out of the flames with his sword and went to strike the girls! But he went flying into a tree as Leiko ran in and kicked him in the jaw, he bumped his head and was out cold. "Cera, this is Leiko Sikari." And Leiko bowed.

"Thank you Leiko." Cera said, "For bringing us together."

"Part of my duty." Leiko replied. "C'mon, let's get out of here. When the imperial guards see the smoke they'll come in a hurry." And the girls took off together through the brush and made their way back to the cave.

Upon arrival, Iroh and Zuko greeted them. Happy that they were safe. However Iroh was hunched over in pain, holding his knees and then touching his lower back. Leiko could tell he wasn't in good shape. Soon Cera complained of being weak and on the verge of passing out. Tara and Leiko grew worried and looked at each other, wondering what to do. Surely their family members were in no condition to defend themselves if needed. "They need medicine." Tara pointed out.

"But where are we going to find medicine?" inquired Zuko, "We're a mile or two outside the city and even farther away from the palace. Not to mention the fact that we're not exactly welcome there anymore."

"But we have to do something!" Tara responded.

"There is nothing we _can_ do." Zuko seemed to have given up hope. But where his hope had run out, Leiko's wasn't quite yet depleted.

"I'll go." Leiko interrupted them. "I'll go get some medicine."

"Where?" Zuko asked.

"There's an old hag who does witchcraft just outside the city outskirts. She lives in a run down shack in the woods far east from here. I remember her because my father had tried to capture her for her witchcraft and imprison her. But she always managed to slip away."

"Why would we want help from a witch?" Tara asked.

"Because she can make potions that will help Iroh and Cera. They're family, we have to do something." Leiko pointed out. She grabbed her katana and placed it on her hip. "I'm going. I'll be back by dawn."

"I'm coming with you." Tara offered.

"No, someone needs to stay here and protect the others. Nobody could do that better than you." Leiko told her. Tara nodded and Leiko turned and ran out of the cave.

Leiko snuck around the outskirts of the city, going through the forests and ducking down into the overgrown grass to keep from being seen by the guards who kept watch just outside the village walls. She moved with stealth and utter silence, not allowing a whisper of noise to come from her feet. Going around the outside of the city was a much longer route than going through it, and it took her longer to get to the other side of the city. By the time she reached it, it was already midnight.

But Leiko wasn't about to give up. Her family and friends needed her, and she made an oath to stay true to them, since they were all she had. Her father had taken away everything from her, leaving her only a crumb of faith. But that crumb turned bountiful with faith after her escape from the fire nation. Here it was, she was back in the place she dreaded, the place she ran away from, the place that held so many terrible memories. If things had been different in the past, Zuko would still be on his throne, and Leiko, possibly, to rule the fire nation beside him. If her father became fire lord, all hope would be lost, and the fire nation would go from a place of turmoil and hatred to a place of pure evil and a hell on earth. And she wasn't about to let that happen.


	34. Gen

Leiko approached the cave on the top of the mountain side. There were tattered drapes hanging from the opening, and she lifted them away to walk in. It was warm inside from a fire with a large cauldron sitting atop of it. There were bottles with liquids in them scattered everywhere. She carefully stepped around them and walked in until she saw an old woman in a black cloak, hunched over and fiddling with a bottle. She had a stick and was stirring the potion which had an atrocious scent spouting from it. Leiko grimaced and spoke. "Excuse me." The old woman turned and looked at her, first surprised but then her lips turned into a crooked smile.

"Hello child, what brings you to my lair?" and then her face dropped again, "You're with the fire nation aren't you? You've come to turn me in!"

"No! Believe me, I'm running from them too. You see, my family is sick, and I have nowhere or no one to turn to. I remembered you from my childhood and I was hoping…you would help me." Leiko explained. The old woman smiled again.

"Ah…" she made a discovery, "You are Leiko Sikari, aren't you? Great warrior, and wanted traitor of the fire nation. Daughter of the great Admiral Zhao."

"That would be correct."

"I remember you."

"You…you do? How?"

"I've seen you, watched you grow and become what you are now. But how is not important right now. Now, what was it you needed?"

"So you'll help me?"

"It would be a great honor to assist the most wanted girl of the fire nation. We are both rogues, and we must help each other."

"My uncle is aching with old age, and my friend's sister is weak from being overworked. Both are in bad shape. I need something to heal them."

"Coming right up." The old woman said and she turned to her cauldron and began to pour unknown substances in. Leiko watched attentively. "My name is Gen." the woman told Leiko out of the blue. "I don't suppose you'd remember me by name."

"No, I only know that my father has tried to imprison you times before."

"You're father…oh he is a dangerous man. Why, with his evil plot and all."

"You know of his plan?" Leiko was now interested.

"Yes, he came to me for help you see." Gen explained, "He plans on becoming fire lord, and to do that he would have to get rid of Fire Lord Ozai first. He came to me with a proposition a little less than a month ago. He asked me to assist him."

"And if you refused?"

"He said he would snatch away my life before I could do anything to change his mind. I had a knife to my throat at the moment, so I agreed."

"What did you do?"

"He wanted a poison for the fire lord, to weaken him slowly so he would fall terribly ill and pass quietly. And then he wanted another potion, one to make him stronger in case…you returned."

"Why?"

"He said he knew you were the only one capable of stopping him, and he wanted to be prepared. So I made him the potion." Gen turned and handed Leiko the two small bottles of potion. She looked Leiko in the eye. "I am sorry. You must forgive me for what I have done. I have made him undefeatable. If you attack…he will surely kill you. The potion I made will increase his powers and strength by more than ten fold. He is more than a threat, he is death itself. All he has to do is drink the potion." Leiko looked away in awe. It seemed like all of her plans were destroyed.

"How will I defeat him?"

"You must use your heart, Leiko Sikari. Fight with all the love you have. I wish I could make you the potion, but most of my components were confiscated after I aided him. He's looked at this from all possible angles. I fear that there really is no hope left."

"Well I haven't given up yet." Leiko said with meaning. "I _will_ defeat him. He will not be fire lord. Not if I can help it." Gen smiled.

"Your hope has been restored, you must have found your husband."

"My husband?"

"Prince Zuko."

"How did you know I married him?"

"Child, I know everything. I knew since you were very small that the two of you would elope." Leiko was quiet. "I also know that you haven't told him about your pregnancy yet."

"What?"

"I can sense it. You have that certain scent. You are going to have his baby." And Gen touched her stomach. "Ah yes, it is going to be a strong one. Just like its mother."

"Thank you. And I assure you, I will tell Zuko at the right moment." Leiko told her and she smiled and sighed. Leiko bowed to thank her and went to walk away.

"You're just like your mother." Gen said. Leiko stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"She would be so proud of you. I'm sure she is in fact."

"You knew my mother?" Leiko asked.

"No…I _know_ your mother. You see, she was afraid that Zhao would mistreat you. So she made you powerful right from the beginning. She made a charm and drank it to make you strong, which is one reason why you are the strongest firebender in the nation. She knew he would do you wrong and that you would need protection. Not being able to protect you herself, she gave you a chance." And Gen paused. "She was a good witch."

"My mother was _not_ a witch!" Leiko fussed.

"Yes she was. That's why Zhao did with her the way he did. That's why she's not here."

"How would you know? My mother is dead!"

"Wrong again. She is in fact alive." Leiko was stunned by Gen's words. "She was the one who predicted that you would marry the banished prince. She was the one who made you so powerful. Then she ran away to escape Zhao. It's a real story about how you came to be in this world. But I will leave that for her to tell you."

"My mother is…alive?"

"Go now Leiko, your family needs you. Oh, and these belong to Zuko." Gen said. And she tossed Leiko Zuko's blue mask, disguise and swords. Leiko was still in shock, but just nodded and ran out with the items.

It wasn't true. She couldn't believe it. There was no way her mother was alive. All these years her father and everyone else had told her that she was dead. Leiko was still in such shock, just hearing the words that her mother was alive. It had to be a story. But she couldn't focus on that right now. What she needed to focus on was the fact that her family needed her and it would be a long journey back.


	35. Not Yet A Hero

Leiko arrived at the cave and gave Cera and Iroh their medicine. It took less than a few minutes to work and soon they were feeling much better and in top shape. Tara couldn't stop conversing with her sister; she was just so excited to have her back. And with only the spirits knowing that happened to their mother and father, they had only each other. Leiko was happy for them, and proud of herself for reuniting them, yet her mind slipped elsewhere. Where was Reina? Her adopted daughter and only child. What did the fire nation do with her? She was just a baby and couldn't even walk yet. Was the fire nation cruel enough to kill such a young life? "What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked as he sat down next to her.

"Reina." She answered as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Zuko did the same.

"Our poor daughter." And then he looked at her, "I've been a horrible father. Maybe I'm not ready to be a parent." Leiko didn't even want to think about that. If that was true, then what would she do when she had the baby? The baby that Zuko didn't even know about.

"Listen, Zuko, I have something important to tell you…" she started. But then Tara walked over.

"Leiko, when are we going to strike? I mean, if what Gen said was true, then Zhao might have already poisoned Fire Lord Ozai."

"You're right. And it's already afternoon." Leiko concurred.

"But you haven't rested any." Zuko pointed out.

"There's no time for rest now. I have to do what needs to be done." And then she thought, "I say we make our move tonight. We leave in an hour."

"Leiko, you're not strong enough." Zuko pointed out.

"I can handle it."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! With Tara and I gone we'll need someone to keep Iroh and Cera safe. Use your disguise if you need to." Zuko went to say something else, but just nodded.

"Alright." He gave in.

Leiko rested and meditated for the new hour, until Tara gently reminded her that it was time to go. Leiko stood up and looked at her family. "If I don't come back, take care of each other." She told Iroh and Zuko. "Zuko," and she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you." She said. Zuko just nodded and touched her hand. She turned and walked off.

"Time to bring hell." Tara said and the two warriors left the cave. Zuko walked to the mouth and watched them leave. Iroh and Cera walked up behind him.

"Don't worry Zuko, "Iroh said, "She'll be back."

"Leiko is a strong warrior. She'll be fine." Cera added.

Leiko and Tara ran through the woods and towards the palace. They knew the fire lord would be there. It was his birthday and there would be a marvelous display of fireworks from the countryside to celebrate, and his majesty would be watching from his balcony. They knew where he was, but getting there was the trouble, there would be guards stationed all over the place. Getting past them would be a real challenge.

Leiko and Tara reached the palace after an hour or so and they readied their weapons and ran through the darkness, sneaking up on the guards and slitting their throat from behind. Eventually they were all down and Tara and Leiko climbed up a tree and hopped over the wall, where they stayed low and ran until they reached the other side. They jumped over the draw bridge and were standing in front of the palace. "How do we get in?" Tara asked.

"The same way we got out. Take the same passage and then we'll make our way to the royal balcony. Fire Lord Ozai will be there, and then when we find him, we find my father." Leiko explained.

The girls ran back to where the escaped through the secret passage way and climbed through. It was dark, and Leiko and Tara used their fists as torches to light the way. It took them a few good minutes until they came to a door. Leiko opened it and jumped out quickly, taking a fighting pose just in case anybody spotted her, and Tara followed. There was nobody there. "Everybody's at the balcony. Come on, let's hurry." Leiko pointed out and she and Tara took off running down the long hallways and stopping before they turned corners until they reached the royal room. They ran in and hid behind a pillar.

Looking out straight ahead, they saw the balcony and the back of the throne where Fire Lord Ozai sat. They stayed behind the pillar and watched to see what was going on. It wasn't long before Zhao showed up next to the Fire Lord. Leiko glared at him, and then noticed what he was up to. Zhao discreetly picked up the Fire Lord's goblet of wine and pulled out a small bottle with a cork in it. He pulled the cork and poured the liquid into the goblet, and then set it back down. Much to their horror, Ozai reached for the drink and held it in his hand for a moment before bringing it up to his lips. "YOUR HIGHNESS, DON'T DRINK THAT!" Leiko yelled out from behind the pillar, startling everyone around and causing Ozai to drop his goblet. Zhao turned and looked to see where the voice had come from. Leiko and Tara jumped out and readied their swords!

"Leiko!" Zhao growled, "I should have known!"

"Your highness this man is trying to poison you!" Leiko shouted. Ozai stood up and turned to look at his rescuer.

"Who dare interrupts the ceremony?" he demanded.

"I, Leiko Sikari!" Leiko replied, and Tara stepped forward.

"And I, Tara The Rebel!"

"How did you escape?" Zhao asked with fury.

"You should know by now…you could never hold me captive!" Leiko said with a grin. Zhao roared and ignited his fists! Leiko held out her sword. "Fire Lord Ozai, my father plans to poison you and take your place on the throne! He plans to have you killed!"

"He slipped poison into your goblet! We saw it with our own eyes!" Tara claimed.

"This is farce! Zhao is my most trusted Admiral, and he would never harm me." Ozai said. "You girls will hang for you insolence!"

"Not of we die fighting first!" Leiko muttered and she ran forward at her father! Zhao threw fire at her, but she jumped over it and landed in front of him, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying into the balcony stone railing! "Father, end this now!"

"How dare you even return you impudent child!" Zhao barked.

"I had no choice." Leiko countered, "I fight for justice and the wellbeing of the innocent."

"You're no hero!"

"Not yet…" and then she held her sword to her father's throat. "But I will be."


	36. Final Battle

Zhao growled and went to trip Leiko, but she did a backhand spring and avoided his attempt. He stood up and threw more fire at her, and Leiko matched it with hers, shooting out a large flame from her fist and countered the attack. Zhao had forgotten just how clever she was, and he ran at her with flames going up his arms! Leiko ducked as he swung and kicked him back. He stumbled backwards until he hit the railing again and this time went over it. He tumbled to the ground, hitting it with a thud! Leiko looked over the railing at her father. "Guards!" Ozai called, and his guards came rushing in. Tara smiled to herself.

"It's about time." she said, and she began to fight them off, creating a whirlpool or fire and sending them flying in different directions! Leiko jumped off the railing and tumbled when she made contact with the ground, avoiding injury.

Leiko and Zhao began to fight furiously, throwing flames and dodging each other's blows! Leiko took a hard blow to the lip and blood trickled down her chin. Her father smiled at this. "Enjoy it; it's the only hit you'll get." Leiko said and she licked up the blood from her lip and spit to the side. Then she charged at him and jumped up in the air, kicking him in the face, breaking his nose! He bellowed and rubbed it as Leiko landed and then she went for his gut, punching him over and over again in the stomach! Zhao punched her and she retreated a few feet.

The two began to circle each other, Zhao clenching his fist and Leiko grasping her katana. Then they went for each other's throats! Zhao went to grab Leiko by the throat but Leiko evaded with a spin and sliced her father down his arm. He bled through his armor. Then Leiko lit her sword on fire and went running to her father, stabbing him in the shoulder! He screamed in pain and fell to the ground and Leiko stood over him, pushing the sword in deeper into his flesh! Zhao drew in a quick breath and when he exhaled, fire erupted from his mouth, knocking Leiko back a yard. She covered her face; luckily she wasn't burned. "How dare you come back!" Zhao told her as he held his shoulder.

"I wasn't about to let you kill the Fire Lord!"

"You should have run away when you had the chance!"

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Not yet." He said as he held out a smile vile. Leiko gasped, knowing what it was. It was the potion from Gen! He popped the cork off and drank it.

Leiko watched in horror as Zhao's muscles grew bigger and his eyes turned red! He bellowed and moaned as his skin stretched to his growing muscles. He roared and fire surged from his fists! He looked like a monster! He turned to Leiko, glaring and grinning at the same time. There was hate and rage behind his glowing red eyes. Leiko didn't know what she was up against now. People saw Zhao and began to run away from the palace! There was total chaos! More soldiers ran out of hidden doorways and held out their spears. Leiko looked around at the people running in fear. But she stood her ground, her knees growing weaker. "Leiko, get out of there!" Tara yelled down from the palace balcony, and then she was snatched up by a soldier.

"Tara!" Leiko yelled back up to her, and then the wind began to kick up! Leiko looked on as her father began to grow larger, and larger until soon he towered over her like a giant! He laughed and the ground shook.

"You cannot defeat me!" Zhao laughed. And he backhanded Leiko with his mighty fist! She flew backwards and hit a wall, dropping her sword and crumbled to the ground. She felt like a herd of rhinos had run over her. "You pathetic waste of flesh!" Leiko ran ahead to grab her katana, but Zhao kicked her and she went soaring into another wall, this time going through it! Her body began to ache immensely as she tried to sit up.

Zhao grabbed her by her leg and held her up in the air, and then brought her body down in a flash onto the ground! He did it again, and again! He continued to smack her into the ground continuously and then threw her into another brick wall! Leiko couldn't move any of her limbs for the pain. She had just been flung around like a rag doll. She opened up her mouth and blood came spouting out, she had internal bleeding. There was no way she could possibly beat that monster while he was in that state.

The ground shook as the mighty Zhao walked over and lifted his fist into the air to bring it down upon her, but then a flame was shot into his eyes! He grabbed his face and fell backwards. Tara jumped down from the balcony and ran over to Leiko. She gently lifted her friends up. "Thanks for the rescue." Leiko managed. Tara picked up a piece of Leiko torn clothing and wiped off the blood from Leiko's mouth.

"It wasn't me." She said. Leiko looked up at the balcony and saw Iroh, Zuko and Cera standing there. Zuko was in his Blue Spirit costume. They had come to help.

"Fools!" Zhao roared as he stood up. "You cannot save her! She's mine!" And he slapped Tara away from Leiko and picked Leiko up by her leg again. "You _will_ die this time!"

"LEIKO!" Zuko called out to his wife. Leiko opened her eyes and shot out fire into her father's, scalding it permanently. He dropped her instantly and she fell to the ground. Zuko, Iroh, Tara and Cera all charge at Zhao while he was impaired and shot all their fire power at him! They couldn't let him hurt Leiko anymore. Leiko watched as they fought him off.

"No…" and she grunted in pain, "No." she knew they didn't stand a chance. She began to drift in and out of consciousness.

As she closed her eyes, she saw her dream again. She was holding her bow and arrow and aiming for the dark figure. The figure turned around and revealed his face…it was Zhao. Leiko felt herself let go of the arrow and it soared through the air. Then everything went black and she heard her father screaming.

"Leiko." Said a calm voice. Leiko's eyes opened again and she saw Gen standing over her.

"Gen…" she breathed.

"Listen to me, you _must_ defeat Zhao! At any cost!"

"I can't." Leiko said, lying her head down on the ground. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can!" Gen said as she ripped Leiko up from the ground. "Follow what your instincts are telling you!" and then Leiko felt something get placed in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a bow and arrow in her fist. She looked at Gen. "Your dreams are telling you something, Leiko Sikari. Do as they command you!" And then Gen grunted in pain. Leiko looked down and saw a spear stabbed through Gen's stomach. She looked back up into Gen's eyes and saw the life leaving her.

"You're hurt." Leiko pointed out.

"My time has come. I am getting what I deserve for serving your father. But please…make your mother proud." And Gen crumbled down to the ground and stopped breathing. Leiko didn't have to guess, she knew she was dead.

Leiko turned back and looked at her friends and family, fighting off Zhao. Zhao suddenly swiped his mighty arm down and knocked his opponents away! They all tumbled in different directions. He spotted Zuko and began to walk over to him. Leiko hurriedly ignited the arrow's tip on fire and placed it on the bow. She aimed for her powerful father just as he lifted his foot above Zuko! "One eye is good….but two is better." She whispered to herself as she opened both eyes and then, realizing that this was the moment, she let go of the arrow.

It whizzed through the air and Zhao must have spotted it, because he turned and looked. As if it was destiny, he and the arrow met. The arrow ripped through his flesh where his black heart was and he screamed and grabbed his chest! He began to wobble, his eyes rolling back in his head, and then he crashed to the ground…dead.

Leiko stood there for a moment, taking in all that had just happened. She had just won the battle. She had just killed her father. Ending this long lasting war that she had been fighting all her life to stay alive. She had killed her greatest enemy. And then it all sank in. The happiness from ending it all, and the guilt from killing her own flesh and blood. Leiko didn't know what to do next. So she dropped to her knees where she began to sob. Zuko and the others came running over. Zuko took Leiko in his arms. "It's okay Leiko," he said, "It's over. You won."


End file.
